Alvin and the Teenmunks: Fears to Memories
by MelsLuvsAATC
Summary: The Chipmunks & Chipettes r 16 Melody & Trever r 18. Simon gets into a car accident & instead of being sent 2 a hospital he is sent to a mental hospital due to his memories being mixed in with his greatest fears. Now Simon has to retell his dark new past.
1. Chapter 1: Simon's Accident Dave Povo

**Okay, so I heard how everybody is making the Chipmunks and Chipettes teenagers. So I decided to do the same, if you love Simon, he tells most of the story. Everyone has a povo. Melody and Trever are included too. BONUS!!!!!! I hope you like this it is rated teen because some of the language is bad, there's teen problems in here, and yeah so enjoy!**

Alvin and the Teenmunks: Fears to Memories

_How could this have happened? Simon and Jeanette should know better, I know Alvin is bad but not this bad, why is Brittany doing this, Eleanor and Theodore are caught in the middle, and I'm standing here watching this even though it's a memory that never happened._**-Melody**

It all happened so fast. For one second I'm in the house with Alvin, Theodore, and Melody waiting for Simon to return home from work and then the phone rang, RING, RING, RING!

"Hello, this is the Seville residence, Dave speaking." I said.

"Hello Mr. Seville, this is Taylor, I'm a police officer." The voice in the receiver said.

"Is there something wrong, officer?"

"You might want to come down to the hospital, it's Simon."

"OH MY, IS HE ALRIGHT?!"

"Oh he's fine, it's just…..you might want to come down to the Los Angeles Mental Hospital."

"Mental hospital?"

"You'll see when you get down here." I hung up the phone and loaded Melody, Alvin, and Theodore into the car, even though they were old enough to drive, I knew that if whatever was wrong with Simon, it wasn't good for any of them to drive home once they found out.

My car was silent, still, and dead. No one spoke a word. Melody kept fidgeting in her seat, Alvin just stared out at the other cars, and Theodore was sleeping. I was worried, scared, and upset. What could have caused Simon to be in the mental hospital? I had to find out; I drove a little faster until I was speeding. Melody was about to say something about it, but shut her mouth immediately. I stopped the car in the parking lot of the Los Angeles Mental Hospital and got out of it. Melody woke up Theodore and joined Alvin getting out of the car.

"Hello, I'm David Seville." I said at the main desk of the mental hospital. "Is Officer Taylor here?"

"Yes, Officer Taylor is looking for you." The lady at the main desk said. "She's over there." The lady pointed to a woman who was sitting in a chair. I thanked the lady and I walked up to Officer Taylor and said,

"Is Simon alright?"

"Follow me, but just you Mr. Seville." Officer Taylor said.

"Why?"

"Simon has requested to see you first."

"What?"

"You'll see." Officer Taylor led me to room 8, leaving Melody, Alvin, and Theodore in chairs where she sat waiting for my arrival. Room 8 had a bunch of weeping girls by it, I suppose they were Simon fans. "I'll guard the door, Mr. Seville. You may enter." I opened the door to room 8 and there was Simon, locked up in a glass cell. At least he wasn't tied up, I let out a sign of relief to that. A nurse came in and said,

"Hello, Mr. Seville."

"Hello, now what's wrong with Simon?" I asked. The nurse blinked and began to take out 7 drawings. I didn't see what this meant, but I remained quiet.

"Simon had gotten into a car accident."

"What? Where's his car?"

"It's getting fixed don't worry."

"When Simon got into the car accident, his head got damaged pretty badly-"

"But they told me he was fine-"

"He is, when we found him, he was conscious. We took him to the hospital first and we asked him a few questions, like what is your name, and other questions. Then he began to get pieces of paper and drew 7 pictures." She held up the 7 drawings, I took them and looked at the first one, it was a picture of me with my hands buried in my face. I looked like I had given up on something. The second one was a picture of Jeanette, she was surprised about something. Not in a good way, more like upset surprised. The third was Simon, I was disturbed to see Simon dunking himself in the sink. I was afraid to say it looked like he was trying to kill himself. The fourth was Melody, she looked depressed and sick. She was holding something but I couldn't tell what it was. The fifth was of Brittany, it was a split picture, the first side had Brittany with an empty lunch tray and the other side had her throwing up in the toilet. The sixth was Alvin, There was lines going down the paper which looked like iron bars. Alvin was in jail in this picture. The final picture showed a circle and in the center of it were Theodore and Eleanor, confused and scared. "Once we saw these pictures, we were sure something was wrong with Simon. So we ran a CAT scan on his brain."

"So what's wrong with his brain?"

"His memories were mixed with his greatest fears."

"So you're telling me that he thinks his greatest fears are his memories?"

"Yes, so we brought him here." I looked at the pictures and then at the nurse.

"Can I enter the glass cell and talk to him?"

"That's what we wanted to do. Anyways, he insisted on talking to you." I nodded and I approached the glass cell. The nurse let me in and shut me inside. Then, she left. Simon was in a bed, I came and sat down beside him.

"Hello, Simon." I said. Simon sat up on the bed and looked at me. He frowned and put his head down. "Why did you draw these pictures?" I set the pictures in Simon's lap. He looked up at me again and began to speak,

"Don't you remember, Dave?"

"Remember what?" I asked.

"I should have listened to you."

"I don't understand, Simon. Can you tell me from the very beginning from what happened?" Simon stared at me,

"It's a long story, Dave."

"I have all the time to listen, Simon."

"I can only tell you pieces of it. You'll know some, Melody will know, Alvin will know, Theodore will know-"

"Know what?"

"Let me start the story with the most important day, Melody's 18th birthday."


	2. Chapter 2: Melody's Bday Simon Povo

It was November 12th, the weather was cold and soggy, and here I am, carrying a giant birthday cake for Melody's party. Sure, it was her 18th birthday and she was a senior, but why did she make me, wimpy Simon, carry her giant birthday cake. I mean, she could have made me set napkins on plates or something, but no, she made me carry her giant birthday cake. I set the cake on the table and left the dining room. While I was leaving, I bumped into Alvin, who happened to be texting.

"WATCH IT!" Alvin shouted. "IF YOU BREAK MY PHONE, YOU'RE PAYING FOR A NEW ONE!"

"Sorry." I said. "You could have could have watched yourself as well. I mean, you were texting."

"Texting is important, Simon. It's too bad that you don't understand because you're a nerd."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Don't call me a nerd!"

"Who's going to stop me?!"

"I am." A voice from the hall came. It was Melody, she was dressed in a nice shirt and jeans. "Will you two please shut up for today?"

"Why?" Alvin asked. "It's not my party."

"Yeah, but if you mess this up like the way you messed up my sweet 16, I will beat you…..hard."

"Hard?" I gulped.

"Hard." Melody replied. "Where's Theo? He was supposed to be getting the chips."

"Here I am." Theodore said walking into our conversation.

"Where are the chips?" Melody asked.

"I think I ate them."

"Theodore!" I shouted

"I couldn't help that they were so tasty." Theodore grinned

"Forget it." Melody said. "Alvin, get off that stupid phone and help Simon set up the balloons."

"Why do I always have to work with Simon?" Alvin moaned.

"Because you two need to learn how to get along." Melody said. "Your fifteen grow up." I applauded Melody on telling Alvin to grow up. Finally, she's on my side. Theodore left the house to join Melody, to pick up some guests. Alvin and I were stuck filling up balloons. After all the balloons were filled, Alvin began to speak,

"This is bull crap!"

"Alvin! Language." I said.

"So what Si, I hate that Melody is making us do all this work today."

"Well Alvin, this is coming from someone who ruined her sweet 16."

"Well, how was I supposed to know the difference between sweets and dog treats?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, Alvin." The doorbell rang, I raced Alvin to the door, but knowing Alvin is a more physical being, he beat me. Alvin opened the door and to my surprise, it was the Chipettes.

"We weren't expecting you until later." I said.

"I know but Ellie wanted to come now and Jenny said we should help." Brittany said stepping into our house. Brittany looked like she has spent the whole entire day on her outfit, hair, and make up. Then a new voice called out,

"Don't call me Jenny, Brittany. I'm not Jenny, I'm Jeanette." It was Jeanette. She came into the house and I couldn't help but stare. She was looking mighty, you know…….HOT! I was about to follow her until Eleanor ran inside tripping me over.

"Sorry Simon." Eleanor apologized while helping me off the ground. "Where's Theodore?"

"He went with Melody to pick up the rest of the guests."

"Oh." Eleanor said sighing. I knew that Eleanor and Theodore had the biggest display of love chemistry. Eleanor was really pushing the limits in a light green shirt with a green vest over it with a checkered white and green tye. She was also wearing skinny jeans. I turned around and saw that Eleanor had went into the living room and Alvin and Brittany were making out like if I wasn't here to see them share saliva. Where was Jeanette? I decided to go into the basement, which was decorated for Melody's party. There she was trying to make an attempt to set up the Pool table.

"Can I join you?" I asked. Jeanette looked shocked to see me.

"Sure." She quietly said. I SAW HER BLUSHING! It was proof that she likes me, but I wasn't sure if I felt the same way. I mean, it's complicated, I wasn't absolutely sure that she likes me. Okay, I REALLY LIKE HER! When I saw her for the very first time, it was love at first sight. I came and helped her set up the Pool table. We played Pool for a while until Jeanette began to speak,

"Simon?" She asked.

"Yes, Jeanette." I replied almost sweating.

"I don't know if you feel the same way, but I'm ready to tell you how I feel."

"Feel about what?"

"Simon Seville, I love you." My heart thumped really fast. SHE LIKE'S ME, SHE LIKE'S ME!

"Jeanette Miller, I love you." I moved closer to her and she moved closer to me. I kissed her, yeah Simon Seville, Nerd of the Year, had finally kissed a girl. Now Alvin's not the only one in the house who has a girlfriend. YEAH! That's right. Jeanette asked if we could be a couple after that kiss and do you know what I said? I said yes. Jeanette was so happy to hear that I accepted her as my girlfriend. We walked back upstairs holding hands.

Melody and Theodore returned with some other senior students and that weird boy Trever. I didn't hate him, like Alvin did. I just didn't feel right around him. So many girls had crushes on him because they referred him to a vampire. Vampires are technically the _thing_ right now, as Alvin would put it. I will never understand that, but anyways, Trever is captain of the baseball team and that's one reason why Alvin hates him. Trever was and still is the best hitter and the fastest pitcher. I stopped Melody in her tracks when she walked by Jeanette and I.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"Let me guess, you and Jeanette are a couple." Melody said. I was really shocked on how Melody knew the answer.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"A. You are standing next to Jeanette, B. You're holding hands, and C. I knew it would be about time you two would go out." Melody answered. I had to admit she was very smart about finding out things.

Dave looked like he was going to have a heart attack, the party was over and the house was a mess. Melody hugged Trever a goodbye. I grabbed 5 garbage bags, and began to clean up the house. Dave was yelling at Alvin to clean the house before texting. Melody was having a deep conversation with Theodore while cleaning up. I thought while cleaning up, that how much I miss Jeanette right now. I finished cleaning and began to day dream about her until Dave's voice came up from behind me,

"Simon, can I talk to you?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk Simon Povo

I turned around and said,

"Sure Dave." I followed Dave into the basement, as we passed the Pool table, I began to dream of Jeanette. Dave opened another door, it was the door to his office. Somehow Dave wanted an office, so there was this empty room in the basement and Dave claimed it his office. Nobody was allowed in there ever so I knew this was going to be a huge private conversation. I walked into Dave's office and he shut the door. He went to sit behind his desk and I sat in the chair facing it.

"Now, Melody told me something-"

"Was it about how the printer is broken? It wasn't me, it was Alvin." I interrupted.

"No. Wait, the printer is broken?"

"Yeah Dave, but it wasn't me. Now, what did Melody tell you?"

"She told me that you and Jeanette are a couple now." GREAT! MELODY, THE NARK, STRIKES AGAIN! Melody has never kept a secret in her life. Although, I hoped she could keep this one for a while. I should have discussed this with Theodore.

"Yes Dave, she's telling the truth." I spoke.

"Well good, I was afraid you would never get the courage to ask her out."

"Oh, are we done?" I said trying to finish this conversation.

"Not quite. I had told Alvin something when he began dating Brittany and he never really listens, but I'm sure you will listen."

"What is Dave?"

"I'm concerned that at your age you'll be sexually active."

"OH! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I'm waiting until marriage before I even think about that." I'm not Alvin. Jeanette is not like Brittany. So I was pretty sure that there wasn't going to be any problems. Then Dave said,

"Now you and Alvin are the only ones who have had this conversation. I didn't give it to Melody because I assume she already knows. Knowing Melody, she's a senior and she has never had a boyfriend."

"What about Trever?" I asked.

"Trever isn't Melody's boyfriend." _Yes he is_, I thought. "Anyways, Melody hasn't even kissed anybody and she's almost done with high school, so it's a little too late."

"What about Theodore?" I asked.

"Theodore will get the talk once he gets the courage to ask Eleanor out." I was impressed. Even Dave knew that Theodore has a huge crush on Eleanor.

"Do you think that Alvin and Brittany already did it, Dave?"

"To be completely honest, yes. Now since were done here, you may go Simon."

"Alright, goodnight Dave." I left Dave's office and I walked upstairs. The clock said 12:00 A.M., I had school the next day. So I took a shower and got in bed. For the first time in my life, I dreamed of Jeanette.


	4. Chapter 4: Break Monday Simon Povo

That Friday and the next whole week went by so fast. Melody was happy that we get the upcoming week off from school for Thanksgiving. Alvin just wanted to sleep in and to be honest, I was tired of waking up to the annoying radio. Theodore was always happy for Thanksgiving vacation, he always loved preparing Thanksgiving dinner. This year was going to be a little different, the Chipettes were going to come.

On Monday morning, the beginning of Thanksgiving vacation, I was woken up by a startling shake. I knew it was Melody from the way I was being shaken.

"Get up jackass, we're going shopping!" She said.

"Melody, it's Monday morning." I moaned. "And what is with you and swearing?"

"First, I'm 18. I can say whatever I want. Two, you need to get your lazy butt out of bed and get ready."

"Why?" I groaned.

"Because we're meeting the Chipettes at 8 o'clock, that's why." After hearing this I got up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Dave said we can see a movie at the mall as well. So I decided that we're going to see _New Moon_. The movie starts at 12 o'clock. This way we'll have plenty of time to shop, for Brittany's sake that is." I got out of bed and went to take a shower. When I'm on vacation I take morning showers and when I'm not, I take showers at night. It's so weird because Alvin always takes morning showers and Theodore always chooses to take night showers. Anyways, when I got out of the shower, I caught a glimpse of the clock in the hall, 5:50 A.M.

I began to walk back into the bedroom that still belongs to Alvin, Theodore, and I. I opened the door and Alvin came walking out. I wished I had a camera at that very moment. Alvin looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, along with that you could have sworn he slept on garbage. Alvin entered the bathroom and shut the door. I returned to our room and found Theodore combing his hair. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a dark green vest over it, it looked like the vest Eleanor wore these days. He was for the first time in his life, was wearing a tye. It was green and white checkered just like Eleanor's except the green was darker to match the dark green vest. He looked like the boy Eleanor. He must be trying to impress her.

It was 6:30 A.M, when everyone was ready to go. I was a little confused because the mall was 45 minutes away. Theodore and Alvin were about to push open the door when I opened my mouth,

"Melody, why are we leaving so early?" I asked. "The mall is only 45 minutes away. We would be at the mall at 7:15. We're not expecting the Chipettes until 8."

"Did I forget to tell you?" Melody replied while getting her credit card out. "We're getting coffee on the way."

"Yeah Si." Alvin said while turning on his phone and punching in a few texts. "I'm going to get a large cappuccino."

"And it better be decaffe." Melody added while putting her credit card in her purse that Brittany gave her for her birthday. "Let's go."

We opened the door and walked into the cold dark morning. Melody's car was sitting in driveway. Alvin, Theodore, and I only had are permits so we couldn't drive without Dave. Melody's car was a 4 seated convertible, so each of us had a seat. It was Theodore's turn to take shotgun. Shotgun was the best spot because that means you get to choose the music. I hopped into the back seat along with Alvin. Melody inserted her keys in the keyhole and began to drive. Theodore wanted to listen to the early morning radio so he turned on the radio. The song playing was _Hey, Soul Sister_. This song happened to be Alvin's, Theodore's, Melody's and my favorite song. We sang the whole entire song without missing the lyrics. I couldn't remember the last time we actually were having a good time. When the song ended it went right into a talk show.

_Hello, this is the Ashley Ash show. It's still dark outside you early birds and we're expecting a sunny day today. Anyways, the subject today is Teenage Problems. The Top 10 Teenage Problems are: _

_10. Becoming overweight._

_9. Working in stripper clubs._

_8. Becoming addicted to cell phones, computers, and video games._

_7. Being caught in the middle of a huge situation._

_6. Fighting with parents_

_5. Becoming anorexic._

_4. Becoming bulimic._

_3. Smoking out of guilt._

_2. Being sent to jail._

_And the number 1 Teenage problem is, becoming pregnant or if you're a guy your problem with that would be to figure out what to do._

Theodore switched the stations and said,

"That's enough of that."

"Theodore, the top 10 was only an opinion basically. She has people send in what they think the top should be." Alvin said.

"Well, that explains it." Melody said parking her car in the parking lot of The Coffee Shop.

As we all entered in The Coffee Shop, which literally was its name The Coffee Shop, we took our seats at a table. Melody began writing down on a piece of paper what we all wanted. Theodore ordered two doughnuts and a hot chocolate. Theodore really doesn't like coffee so whenever we come to The Coffee Shop he orders hot chocolate instead. Of course Alvin ordered his large decaffe cappuccino and a large chocolate chip muffin. I decided to get a large regular cappuccino because I could handle the caffeine and I was really tired. I also ordered a bagel. Melody came back with what we requested and she gotten herself a mocha and a doughnut. While we were eating I asked,

"Do you really think teen pregnancy is the biggest problem for teenagers?"

"Yeah, but Brittany and I still do it anyways." Alvin said.

"I'M EATING!" Melody shouted.

"Yeah Alvin, shut up." Theodore agreed. "Change of subject, how do you think they make these doughnuts taste so good."

"Maybe they put mind control formula in them to make you think that they taste good." Alvin said with a grin.

"Your 15, Alvin. Grow up." Melody said after sipping her mocha. When we all finished our early morning breakfast, the sun was finally out. It was 7:30 and the mall was 25 minutes away so we would get there 5 minutes early. We hopped into Melody's convertible and she drove all of us there.

When we got the mall as I said, we were 5 minutes early. Melody told all of us that we were going to meet them by the carousel. We all have visited this mall so many times so we pretty much thought that this was our home. We knew the names of every store and where they were. So we got on the escalator and walked to the carousal. The carousal was on the top floor next to the food court, a Theodore bonus. We waited for about 15 minutes, where were the Chipettes?

"There's Eleanor!" Theodore shouted. Theodore came running to Eleanor and gave her a big hug. "What took you so long?"

"Brittany couldn't decide what to wear." Eleanor said. Theodore chuckled and they hugged again. _Someone's a couple_, I said in my brain. Brittany and Jeanette came into view a few seconds later. Alvin's jaw dropped when he saw Brittany, I had to admit she must have spent forever to pick out that outfit. Brittany strutted all the way over to Alvin and kissed him. Okay, YUCK! They can keep that to themselves. When I saw Jeanette my jaw loosened. I ran to her and hugged her. She felt warm and I felt happy.

"Um, aren't we going shopping?" Melody said, TOATLLY RUINING THE MOMENT. Brittany stopped kissing Alvin and said,

"Oh right, I wanted to go to Hot Topic."

"But Brittany, you're already a _hot topic_." Alvin said sweetly.

"Why thank you, Alvin." Brittany said awestruck. I always thought Brittany was more an Aeropostale and Hollister kind of girl, but Alvin always told me she looked good in anything so I left that fight alone.

"Come on!" Eleanor called. "I want to go to Gap." I looked at Jeanette and whispered to her,

"You know what?"

"What she asked."

"You look hot in anything you wear." After hearing this she kissed my cheek.

Well, it was a Brittany shopping spree, like it always is. She bought a dozen tank tops and t-shirts from Hot Topic while Jeanette bought a pair of purple jeans. Alvin bought a leather jacket. Melody bought Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor color hair. Brittany's was red and pink, Jeanette's was blue and purple, and Eleanor's was light green and dark green. They all thanked Melody and put the color hair in their hair. Jeanette looked more beautiful than ever with blue and purple streaks in her hair.

At Aeropostale, Brittany bought new pink shoes, pink socks, and a pink sweat shirt. Jeanette found a blue tank top to match those jeans from Hot Topic.

While we were on our way to Gap, Eleanor and Theodore found a custom design booth. They both decided to get their tyes customized. Theodore's tye now has an E on it and Eleanor's has a T on it. While at the Gap, Melody took out her bow and pocketed it. She bought a brown newsboy hat. Brittany bought a pair of pajamas. I decided to buy a blue zip-up sweater.

At Hollister, Eleanor bought a daisy skirt. Jeanette bought a blue bag, Brittany bought a pink bag, and Melody bought a big black belt which after she purchased put around her waist over her t-shirt.

When the shopping was all over with, it was 11:15. Melody decided to take everyone's purchases and put them in her trunk. I felt bad for Alvin, he had to carry all of Brittany's stuff including her giant purse and his leather jacket. Being the gentleman I am, I carried all of Jeanette's stuff. Her stuff was light and it was easy to carry and I only had a zip-up sweater. Eleanor and Theodore carried half and half. More like half and half of Eleanor's stuff. When everything was in Melody's trunk, it was 11:30. We ran back into the mall.

We entered the movie theater part of the mall and we were about to get in line when a familiar voice was heard,

"Hey Melody, what movie are you seeing?" It was Trever. Alvin turned around and turned Brittany around too.

"Hey Trever, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, and I are seeing _New Moon_." Melody replied.

"Me too, mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure you can." Alvin looked like he was about to faint. I kicked him in the back of the leg and whispered shut up in his ear. Melody bought the tickets and we got in line for some snacks. Theodore bought him and Eleanor a big bucket of butter popcorn and two cherry cokes. Alvin bought nachos and a Mountain Dew and Brittany bought licorice and a Diet Pepsi. I bought blue cotton candy for Jeanette and I to share. I also got Sprite and Jeanette got Mountain Dew Voltage, it's blue Mountain Dew. Melody bought a chocolate bar and a Coke. We entered the theater and sat in the way back, that's where the best seats ever were. Trever walked in and sat next to Melody.

The movie was a blur to me, Jeanette and I kissed through the whole movie. Now don't point the gun at me, Alvin and Brittany were kissing too. I guess the only people who actually watched the movie were Melody, Trever, Theodore, and Eleanor. All I remember was Bella as a grandma being kissed by Edward on the hand, then all of sudden I look back and Edward is asking Bella to marry him and the credits came on. Miss Miller picked up the girls by Melody's car so we could load all their stuff into Miss Miller's trunk faster. I kissed Jeanette goodbye and watched Miss Miller's car pull away. It was 2:30, Dave wanted us all home at 3:30, so we all got into Melody's car and we drove home.

We arrived home at 3:15, Dave asked how the movie was and Alvin and I just nodded our heads. Melody and Theodore mostly talked about it. What a good day.


	5. Chapter 5: Thanksgiving Simon Povo

Thanksgiving, Thursday approached us. Theodore woke up extra early with Melody so that they could watch the Thanksgiving Day Parade. I'm happy Melody and Theodore are living up to their Thanksgiving tradition because Alvin and I weren't. I woke up at 8 and found Theodore and Melody watching the parade. The parade was probably in the middle.

"There are pancakes on the stove." Theodore called. I came to the stove and got Theodore's famous chocolate chip pancakes. I poured a lot of syrup on them. Theodore took notice and said,

"Go easy on the syrup, Simon. Save some for Alvin." I jumped. I took the syrup and put it back on the counter. After I finished my pancakes, I decided to join Melody and Theodore to watch the rest of the parade. We were watching a giant star balloon and next I see Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany I the screen. Melody screamed at the top of her lungs and Theodore was jumping up and down. I ran to wake Alvin up. Well, actually, I pulled him out of bed and dragged him to the T.V screen. Dave ran into the room,

'WHERE'S THE FIRE!" He shouted.

"Brittany is on T.V. that's where the fire is at." Alvin said with a wolf whistle.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Melody shouted turning up the volume. "They're talking."

"_Hello, California!" Brittany shouted. "Are you ready for a song?" The crowd began to scream and shout. "Okay. Hit it!" Eleanor came by Brittany and began to play guitar and Jeanette joined her with her beautiful blue bass. They played a personal favorite, Hot N Cold. This time they revised it and Eleanor and Jeanette got to sing some parts of the song. They all ended with a big HAVE A GOOD THANKSGIVING BECAUSE WE WILL!_

Dave was impressed, Alvin was smiling, and Theodore was acting like a maniac. Melody interrupted this by saying,

"Hey why didn't we get to go?"

"I never thought of it this year." Dave said. "Anyways, when the Chipettes come you have to congratulate them."

"Why wouldn't we, Dave?" Alvin said.

"I'm just making sure."

When the parade ended, Alvin went to take a shower first. I helped Dave put the dishes away while Theodore went to get dressed. When Alvin was out of the shower, I was next. I took like the world's longest shower and didn't leave any hot water for Melody. Melody was so mad that she started pointing fingers at Alvin, until I admitted it. Theodore started taking out the turkey when Dave came back from his room dressed. Alvin was punching in a few more of those annoying texts. I sat and read a book. I just felt like it.

The Chipettes and Miss Miller arrived at 4:00, just when Theodore put the turkey in the oven with Dave. I opened the front door and greeted Miss Miller, who was in a very good mood. Dave invited Miss Miller into the living room to talk. When Jeanette came in, I hugged her told her she looked stunning when she came out with her blue bass. Theodore told Eleanor that can really rock. Alvin just made out with Brittany like he always does.

When it was time for dinner everyone sat around the table and said grace. When that all ended it was Theodore's all you can eat dinner. I'm glad to say that Theodore does know how to cook. While everyone was eating, the doorbell rang. Melody went to answer it. She opened the door and Trever was standing outside.

"Hey, umm were eating, can it wait?" Melody said.

"Ugh-" Trever began

"Is that Trever?" Miss Miller called. "What a sweet boy, invite him in to eat Melody." Trever stepped inside and took off his coat. Dave didn't say a word when Trever came to the table except for,

"It's good to see you." Alvin stared at him, I knew something was going to happen. And I was right Alvin shot off his mouth,

"I DON'T WANT TO SHARE MY FOOD WITH A GUY LIKE HIM!" Everyone was silent and stared at Alvin. Melody shot off,

"ALVIN, WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO SHARE FOOD? THIS IS THANKSGIVING, GIVING IS IN THE WORD, WHICH MEANS IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU!"Alvin pushed in his chair and left to our bedroom with Brittany following. Theodore began to say,

"Eleanor, I think I have got something important to show you in the basement."

"Okay." Eleanor said silently leaving with Theodore down in the basement. Miss Miller got up and said,

"It will be alright, I'll go talk to Alvin for you, David." Miss Miller left and entered our bedroom. Dave buried his hands in his face.

"I'm sorry for ruining your Thanksgiving, Mr. Seville." Trever said. "Could I just talk to Melody outside for about 2 minutes?"

"That would be fine." Dave said dead silent. Melody got up and Jeanette and I did too. I think that we were thinking the same, by figuring out why Trever had come. We sneaked outside behind Melody and Trever. We hid in a bush and began to listen.

"What's going on, Trever?" Melody asked.

"I'm afraid to tell you, but I have to." Trever said.

"Tell me what?" Trever took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Remember how I told you I was physic?"

"Yeah, because your ¾ vampire." Well that explains why the girls refur him to a vampire. He is one, well ¾ of one that is. Melody is probably the only one who knows his secret and now Jeanette and I do. We listened some more,

"Yeah, I'm aware of that but I came to tell you about a vision I had." Trever began.

"A vision about what?"

"I'm going to keep this simple, one of the boys are going to get one of the Chipettes pregnant."

"Which one?"

"I cannot say because the vision was hazy in that part, but all I'm saying is if you let this happen, things are going to happen."

"What kind of things?"

"I do not know." Trever said. "I came to warn you, Melody. Whatever you do, don't let your brothers do it until the rest of the year is over with."

"So you're saying until New Years day, you want me to stop my brothers from being in bed with their girlfriends?"

"Yes, and if you one decides to do it before the New Year, the girl will be pregnant."

"Can't we just assume it will be Brittany getting pregnant from Alvin?"

"We could, but you never know." Trever said darkly.


	6. Chapter 6: Broom Closet Simon Povo

So you're probably thinking that Jeanette and I told anybody about this, well, you're WRONG! In fact, I was afraid that I might say it out loud. I stopped Melody when she was walking in the hallway. I sort of tripped her over, but I didn't mean to. It was Friday afternoon, still on Thanksgiving vacation and so the incident only happened yesterday.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Melody asked getting up.

"Can I talk to you…privately?" I asked.

"Ugh sure…let's take this to my closet office." Melody always tried her best to imitate Dave and his office. Whenever you have something personal to talk about with Melody, you enter her broom closet office. We walked to the broom closet; Melody switched her special sign to say 'WITH A CUSTOMER' we walked inside.

"Sit down." Melody ordered. I sat down as Melody lit a match and lit a candle on her desk; I always wondered how she got a desk into an old broom closet. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Jeanette ad I sort of heard your conversation between you and Mr. I'm-A-3/4-vamp-"

"SHUSH!" Melody said cutting me off, she looked pale now.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said.  
"IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT YOU HEARD, I WILL SHOW JEANETTE THE VOICE RECORDING OF YOU SINGING IN THE SHOWER!"She had me in a corner, a sudden flashback of me singing '_We are family'_ in the shower extremely badly.

"I won't tell anyone and neither will Jeanette, anyways that's not what I'm concerned about."

"Oh the prediction, ugh, well, I was thinking of telling all of you tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?"

"I heard of this ritual that can tell you if the vision is true. Tomorrow it's supposed to rain in the afternoon. Invite the Chipettes over and we'll hold the ritual tomorrow. Tell them to wear black."

"Okay." I started to think that this is just dumb. There isn't any ritual that can prove that a prediction can come true. OR IS THERE?


	7. Chapter 7: Ritual Simon Povo

I did as I was told I called up Jeanette, I told her everything except for how Melody was blackmailing me with the voice recording of me singing in the shower. She said that she, Eleanor, and Brittany would be there.

It was the next day and of course it was raining. Ah Saturday, what a wonderful day to wear black and have a ritual. Melody kept us out of the basement all morning. Alvin and Theodore still didn't know about the prediction because Melody was going to tell them at the ritual. I just assured them that Melody was doing something important. The doorbell rang, and I beat everyone to the door, it's about time I did. I opened the door and Jeanette came in and hugged me to death. Eleanor and Brittany walked in. Everyone was wearing black except,

"BRITTANY!" Alvin shouted.

"Yes Alvin." Brittany responded.

"We all told you to wear black."

"But I told you I look horrible in black."

"You need to wear black, it's what Melody said to do." I said.

"Don't worry." Jeanette said. "I brought a black shirt for Brittany to wear."

"But why do I have to wear black?" Brittany groaned.

"Because Melody needs us to." Theodore said. Brittany rolled her eyes and put the black shirt over her nice pink one she was wearing. Melody came upstairs from the basement. She had to give us a signal for us to go down there because Dave was still here and you never know if he was in his office or in the kitchen. Melody gave the signal and we ran downstairs to a dark basement full of lit candles.

"Sit down." Melody whispered.

"Why are we here?" Eleanor asked sitting down next to Theodore on our carpet floor.

"Melody has to tell you something important." I said sitting next to Jeanette. Melody took out seven candles. They had are favorite colors on them. We each took one.

"I think that something is going to happen." Melody said. Oh boy was she spooking me out, I began to talk out of nowhere,

"What Melody is trying to say is that on Thanksgiving , Trever told Melody that he had…I mean he saw a um fortune teller and the fortune teller told him that one of us as in me, Theodore, and Alvin are going to get you, as in Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor pregnant before the year ends." Brittany and Eleanor gasped, so did Alvin and Theodore.

"Today we are doing a ritual to figure out if this prediction will happen or won't. I need everyone to light their candles." Melody lit her candle and passed it along the room. Just before Melody said something Dave opened the door.

"Hey, what are you doing down there?!" He shouted from the top steps.

"We're practicing our pole dancing!" Theodore shouted.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" I shouted.

"Then what are you doing?!" Dave asked again.

"Nothing, what do you want, Dave?" Melody said.

"Oh it's noon, do you want lunch?"

"NO WE'RE GOOD DAVE!" Alvin shouted quickly.

"But I want food." Theodore complained to Alvin. Then he called up, "I want a salad, some rice cakes, and brownies-"

"SHUT UP, THEODORE!" Alvin shouted. "Please leave us be, Dave."

"Fine, when you're hungry, come upstairs and make your own food." Dave called. He shut the door and everyone showed a sign of relief. Melody said,

"Now that our candles are lit, to find out if it's a prediction that will happen the candles will extinguish and the rain will stop, if that doesn't happen it won't happen. Repeat after me, Please tell me"

"Please tell me." I repeated with the others.

"That if this prediction is true."

"That if this prediction is true."

"Now everyone close your eyes." We all shut our eyes. "Now open them." I opened my eyes and to my surprise, the candle was extinguished. We glanced at one another and raced up the stairs, the weather was now sunny. I was going crazy,

"You knew this would happen, Melody!" I shouted. "You and Trever made this all up to scare everybody."

"No I didn't." Melody said.

"Yes you did this isn't possible unless you already knew." I marched off and I heard Jeanette saying she agreed with me. Melody looked embarrassed,

"I believe you Mels." Eleanor said.

"Me too." Brittany said. "Alvin, I don't want to get pregnant!"

"I don't want to see that either." He agreed.

"I'm scared." Theodore yelped.

"As long as you don't do it, you're safe."

"Lunch anyone?" Dave said walking in.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Simon Povo

Now it's the next day and the last day of Thanksgiving vacation, Sunday. I still was very mad about everything that had happened. Once I railed off, Jeanette ran after me and comforted me by saying she agrees with me. Since it's the last day of vacation I decided to make a deal with Dave. He said that the Chipettes can come over tonight while he was out on his date. Yeah Dave actually had a date night. We loved this night because when Melody is left in charge, we could pretty much do whatever we wanted. Although, I have this feeling Melody is going to try to do something with her little prank.

All afternoon, Melody was locked up in her broom closet with Alvin. I had this felling she was discussing her prank with Alvin. _I bet they're sitting in their laughing._ I thought. I knew that Melody would tell Alvin the prank sooner or later because Alvin would want to revise it a little to have a little more fun. I knew I had to prove this prank a prank. I knew what I had to do.

DING DONG! This time Theodore beat us to the door,

"Hello Ellie." Theodore said.

"Hey Theodore." Eleanor said stepping into the house. Brittany walked on next followed by my sweetheart, Jeanette. I gulped, she looked hotter than ever. I was nervous; I wondered if plan would work, it had to. I am Simon and my plans always work.

"Bye everyone, remember, Melody is in charge and the Chipettes need to be home by curfew." Dave said leaving. We all watched Dave drive away, I was sweating now. Now my plans were taking action, RING! RING!

"I'll get it!" Melody shouted. "Hello." She said in the receiver. After a few ughs and reallys I was ready to give up until I heard Melody say, "See you here. Okay everyone, Trever's coming and he's bringing _The Grudge_." Alvin let out the fakest imitation of the Grudge; never will he be a good monster. "SHUT ALVIN YOU'RE RUINING THE MOVIE!" Melody screamed. I took a deep breath and walked over to Jeanette.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked sweaty.

"Sure." Jeanette replied. I pulled her into the hallway; it was very quiet and deserted.

"Jeanette." I said.

"Yes, Simon." She replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No, I _love_ you. I want to be with you for as long as I live."

"And I want to be with you." I was really sweaty.

"Umm remember yesterday?"

"Yes, the prank."

"I want prove it wrong." I gulped I watched her for a long silent minute. She spoke,

"But, that means we would have to….."

"I know." She took my hand and we walked upstairs. We were at the top of the stairs when Melody let Trever in, I called in my imitation of me being in my lab.

"Ugh, MELODY, JEANETTE AND I ARE WORKING ON AN EXPEIRMENT!"

"Oh, okay." She called to the basement door. She trailed off with Trever. Jeanette whispered to me,

"Yeah this is really an experiment." I had to giggle a little. We walked to my bedroom and shut the door. All the time I was upstairs I heard the distant shrieks of Brittany and Eleanor and reckless talking. This night was the best.

Jeanette and I walked out of the bedroom at 8 o'clock. We grinned and we had bed head. We sneaked down the stairs and made it look like we came out of the basement. Melody turned from the movie and stared,

"Why does it look like you have bed head?" She asked.

"We were doing a static electricity experiment." Jeanette grinned.

"Come over her and watch the rest of the movie." Theodore said holding up the popcorn. Jeanette and I sat down and had some popcorn; I was for once the happiest man in the world. That's right, I'm officially a man.


	9. Chapter 9: Alvin VS Melody Simon Povo

I hate the sound of the alarm clock, BEEP! It's now Monday and I had the worst trouble getting up. Alvin was the first one out of bed to, he turned off the alarm and the lights came on. My eyes ached; my body wasn't ready for school. I felt Theodore shaking me,

"Wake up Simon!" He yelled. I managed to get up and get dressed. I was the last one downstairs for breakfast. Melody was reading the newspaper; yep she was actually reading the newspaper. The older she got, the more tomboyish she got. I always thought it was because she was the only girl in the house.

"What a bunch of bull crap!" Melody yelled.

"What?" Alvin said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Teen parents deny acceptance to Harvard to stay at home and raise the baby."

"What retards, who would deny an acceptance to Harvard just so they can take care of their baby? I mean at least get your parents to care for it."

"Some parents can't." Theodore said. "Parents have jobs and all sorts of things to do." I poured cereal in my bowl; I didn't want to take part in this conversation about teen parents.

When we got to school I rushed to my first class, Science. Jeanette was sitting as usual in her seat. I went and sat next to her. That whole time we were learning about the Swine Flu, or as we call it, H1N1. In Honors Geometry, I was pared up with Jeanette to do a bunch of math problems and we were the first ones done.

I packed up and headed to music class, I had forgotten that Melody was teaching our class for a whole week for an assignment. I played the baritone in regular band, Alvin played saxophone, Theodore played percussion, Brittany played the flute, Jeanette played the clarinet, and Eleanor was not in band. Eleanor plays the violin so she plays in the Orchestra. I know Melody is first chair trumpet in Senior Band, so I guess that's why she got to teach the band class.

"Good morning." Melody said. "My name is Melody, first chair trumpet player in the Senior Band." Alvin was already on it, he raised his hand. "Alvin, we already know who you are, PUT YOU'RE HAND DOWN!" Alvin put his hand down and said,

"Oh forbid me to ask a question."

"Shut up, Alvin." I whispered under my breathe, so of course he couldn't hear me so he continued,

"Yeah, um, Melody, since you're my sister, can I go sit next to Brittany?"

"Would that make you happy, Alvin?" Melody said sweetly.

"Ugh yeah."

"THEN YOU CAN JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" I had to admit, Melody was good. Alvin had shut his mouth after that.

It was now lunch, the Chipettes and Melody had the same lunch period as Alvin, Theodore, and I. We sat at the table, Melody started,

"Why must you constantly ruin my life, Alvin?"

"Because it's fun." Alvin replied.

"Well, that wasn't funny what you did today, Alvin." Brittany said.

"What, why?" Alvin asked.

"Melody is getting graded for how the students behave."

"So what?"

"Could you at least show some respect for her?" I asked.

"No, not really." Alvin giggled.

"Aw, I wish I could have been there." Eleanor whined.

"You'd rather wish you hadn't." Jeanette said.

The rest of the whole day went smoothly, it felt short. When we got home Dave greeted us,

"How was your first day back?" He asked.

"It would have been fine if Alvin kept his mouth shut!" Melody complained.

"What did you do this time, Alvin?" Dave said facing Alvin.

"He embarrassed me while I was student teaching."

"I was livening things up." Alvin replied.

"Alvin, no more or you'll be punished." Dave said.

"But Dave?"

"No buts." Theodore began to laugh,

"What's so funny?" I asked. Theodore whispered in my ear,

"He said butt."


	10. Chapter 10: SURPRISE! S,D,and M Povo

The next day after that was okay; Jeanette showed up as usual, but the day after really starting to freak me out. Jeanette showed up, it's just when it was our lunch period she got up to use the bathroom a lot. I began to freak; I pulled her aside during study hall,

"Jeanette, are you alright?" I asked. She looked at me with her beautiful green eyes. She started to laugh. She then said,

"I think I'm getting H1N1."

"Oh, why don't you go see the nurse?" I said.

"That would be a good idea, can you take me?"

"Sure." I took Jeanette down to the nurse and explained the situation. The nurse sent her home and I returned to study hall. I told Jeanette's sisters Brittany and Eleanor. Brittany gasped,

"I have to take care of her when I get home." She said.

"I'm glad that you're doing something to help for once." Eleanor said.

"Oh, I meant in a way of complaining."

"Oh." That was a load of Brittany for me. I hoped that Jeanette was all right. When I got home, I told Theodore,

"That's too bad. I hope she'll be all right." He said. I hoped so too, I didn't bother to tell Melody or Alvin because they were too busy yelling at each other.

The next day Jeanette was absent, then the next day she was again, and then she was absent for a week, and then she was absent all the way to the final day of school until Christmas vacation. After the final bell rang, I went to Jeanette's house, I knocked on the door. Miss Miller answered,

"Oh hello, Simon. Jeanette's sick with the Swine Flu."

"You mean H1N1." I responded.

"Well, either way, I'm sorry since it's contagious I can't let you in." I sulked; I walked home and found Melody in front of T.V.

"Alvin went out, Theodore is at cooking class, and Dave is out bowling with a bunch of his friends." She said switching the channel. I sat down and told her everything.

"I'm scared for her." I said. "If she was getting any better, she would have been back at school."

"Me too, Simon." For the first time in our lives Melody and I had a brother and sister moment, I put my head down on her shoulder. AND THEN SHE RUINED IT!

"Simon, get off my shoulder." She ordered.

"Oh sorry." I apologized. I didn't understand, Melody let Theodore on her shoulder when he was upset.

"It's okay, let's watch a movie."

"What movie?"

"How about _Scary Movie 3_."

"Oh geez, all right." I loved _Scary Movie 3_, it was so funny. I watched whenever I wanted to wet my pants. Melody inserted the DVD and we watched the movie until the doorbell rang, Melody faced me and said,

"I'll get it." Melody opened the door to Trever. "Trever, come in." Trever walked inside and joined us on the couch,

"_Scary Movie 3_, huh?" he giggled.

"Ugh, yeah." I said. "So what are you doing over Christmas Vacation?"

"Nothing, except helping mom and dad around the house."

"Trever?" Melody asked.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Simon knows…..you're secret." He jumped and looked at me,

"Simon, please-"

"It's cool, Jeanette won't tell either." I assured. Trever let out a sign of relief. We returned to the movie, once it was over, Trever left and soon after, Alvin and Theodore arrived home. Melody told Alvin, Alvin giggled.

"What's so funny?" Melody asked.

"Brittany already told me." He responded.

"Well, that was just like Brittany to tell you." Theodore grinned.

Friday was Christmas day, it was Wednesday and the phone rang,

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey, guess who?" It was Jeanette.

"OH MY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?" I asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Simon, I need to tell you something"

"Jeanette I can't talk now." I felt bad because she called me right when I was tutoring Theodore.

"Hi." Theodore said.

"Well, can I call you back?"

"Can't, Dave is taking all of us to catch a new Christmas movie, it's a tradition."

"Oh how about tomorrow?"

"Decorating the rest of the house."

"How about we come over and spend the night on New Year's Eve and we'll talk then."

"That would be great." I hung up the phone and continued to tutor Theodore.

Deck the Halls, Christmas Eve. I had tree duty with Theodore and Alvin and Melody had decorations. Dave had the rest of the lights. We took all l the way until 6 P.M. We sat in front of the T.V. and watched The Christmas Story, which we were sponsoring. After the movie, we went to bed, all night Alvin was snoring like a damn truck driver.

Merry Christmas, Theodore woke up and woke up Melody, the Alvin, and then I was woken up. We rushed downstairs, to see Dave having coffee. Alvin had torn away,

"All right, a new video game!" He yelled. I unwrapped a new computer,

"Thanks Dave." I said. Theodore unwrapped a Big Top Cupcake.

"Oh hell yeah!" The room was silent, Alvin laughed. Wow it was the first time Theodore used a naughty word. Melody stopped the silence by unwrapping an I-Pod hook up to her car.

"Thank you now I can listen to my tunes." We unwrapped other presents and soon we were all getting dressed and ready for are Christmas Party, where the family came. The whole rest of Christmas was the greatest. We had a good time with the other relatives.

The whole rest of the week was a blur again, like Thanksgiving Vacation. It was New Years Eve and this time, Alvin begged Dave to invite the Chipettes over and Melody begged to have Trever over. Dave finally gave in; he decided to leave the house to join his friends at a New Year's party. Melody and Trever were left in charge, Trever had come early. Theodore had made a Big Top Cupcake. Alvin was carrying the Chips and Dip. Dave said goodbye and left.

"Alvin, be careful with the dip." I heard the doorbell ring, I let the Chipettes in. When I let Jeanette in, something looked different, either she gained weight or it was just me. She told everyone she had to eat a lot when she had H1N1. I was happy to hear she was no longer under H1N1. Trever looked pale, I didn't know why.

When it was 10 o'clock, Melody turned on the T.V so we could watch a few bands. At 11 o'clock Trever was jumping around, he knew something that I didn't and then at 11:59, Jeanette pulled me aside.

"Simon." She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I…I'm-" I heard the partying saying,

"10…9…8-

"What is it?" I asked.

"7…6…5-

"I'm-

"4…3…2-

"WHAT!?" I asked.

"1!"

"I'M PREGEANT!" Thus started the beginng of our journey.

**Dave Povo:**

* * *

"Simon!" I said. Simon was dead silent, and then he spoke.

"Go fetch Melody, it's time I tell her the next part of the story." Quietly I walked out of the glass cell and out the door; I passed Officer Taylor and told her he wants Melody. She nodded. I found Melody sitting in a chair with the others, I told them everything. They were shocked and scared. I told Melody it was her turn.

**Melody Povo:**

* * *

I nodded my head and got out of my seat, I approached the door and Officer Taylor moved aside, I walked into the glass cell,

"Simon?" I asked.

"Why Melody?" He responded.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Let me refresh your memory."


	11. Chapter 11: WHAT? Simon Povo

I was frozen solid. What could I say? I was so scared so I well fainted.

"OH MY GOD, SIMON FAINTED!" Alvin screamed. Jeanette was on the ground next to me freaking out.

"Oh just leave him." Melody assured. "His body must have given out tonight."

"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!" Jeanette said.

"Here, put him on the couch." Eleanor said calmly. Jeanette and Eleanor lifted my unconscious self onto the couch. Everyone returned to celebrating the New Year. I was out and I wished I wasn't to see Melody and Trever kiss for the very first time. Alvin soon fainted.

"Now Alvin has fainted." Brittany shrugged.

"Fine, I'll make Alvin get up and Simon too." Melody said. Melody took a very dangerous experiment of mine and began to play with it. "Oh look, Simon's dangerous experiment. Since he's out like a light I'll just play with it." I don't know how it happened, but I had gotten up and pulled my experiment out of her hands. Then Melody pulled out a 20 dollar bill and began waving in front of Alvin. "Oh look, 20 dollars. Lucky me-"

"I SAW IT FIRST!" Alvin was up grabbing at Melody's hand.

"Here." Melody gave Alvin the 20 dollars. Now that pissed me off, Alvin get's 20 bucks and I get a saved experiment. What the heck, more importantly I was worried. Jeanette just couldn't be pregnant, we used protection. I came to Melody, who was waving goodbye to Trever,

"Melody, how long are the Chipettes staying?"

"They're spending the night. I just got a call from Dave, who got a call from Miss Miller. Miss Miller wants the girls to stay here because she's concerned; there was a car accident close to here."

"Really, were spending the night?!" Brittany screamed happening to overhear.

"Yeah, Miss Miller is dropping off your sleepover supplies soon."

"This is wonderful!" Eleanor shouted rapping her arms around Theodore. I stared at Jeanette, what was I going to do?

After Miss Miller had dropped off the girls stuff, I asked Melody if I could use the broom closet to talk to Jeanette. She told me as long as you don't do something that I wouldn't do, which we already did. I took Jeanette into Melody's Broom closet office and changed the sign to 'WITH A CUSTOMER'. I locked the door and lit the candle. I sat behind Melody's desk, boy was that chair comfortable. I can see why Melody spent half of her life in the old broom closet.

"Simon, are you mad?" Jeanette asked. I was silent, I was mad at myself. I whispered,

"When did this happen?"

"I should have told you earlier. I told everyone that I had H1N1."

"Jeanette you lied to me."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Well..." I paused and then I remember something, "Well, have you thought of an-"

"Abortion, no, I won't kill our baby." I was scared now, how was I going to explain to Dave that Jeanette and I are going to have a kid. I promised him I wouldn't do it and I did it and Melody, she won't be happy that Trever's prediction has come true.

"Jeanette, I…." I ran out of the broom closet leaving her in there. I went to my room and shut the door. I pulled up the covers and went to sleep. I wanted to be alone. Jeanette walked out afterwards; she had blown out the candle and shut the door. The whole rest of the night I just stayed under my covers. WHY ME?! WHY AM I IN THE STICKY SITUATION?! HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS!? These words ran through my brain. I heard Alvin and Theodore come inside, they soon had fallen asleep. I shut my eyes and experienced the biggest nightmare ever,

_"Dave, can I talk to you?" I asked in my dream._

_ "Yes Simon." He responded._

_ "Jeanette is pregnant."_

_ "WHAT!?" Dave walked over to the phone dialed in Miss Miller's number._

_ "Hello." Miss Miller said._

_ "Hello Miss Miller, do you know what your daughter did?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Well let's say she's pregnant."_

_ "WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" I heard a number of curse words, spanking sounds, but the shriek was Jeanette's, it was Brittany's."_

_ "MISS MILLER!"_

_ "Not now David, I'm teaching my daughter a lesson."_

_ "Not that daughter, it's JEANETTE!"_

_ "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????? WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????" Now I could hear Jeanette's shrieks, she was getting spanked. I heard Miss Miller yelling, "I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!" Dave hung up. The room was blackened and then it changed into a hospital,_

_ "It's a girl, its twins, no triplets, no quadruplets; oh it's about 1000 babies." I freaked seeing all these babies. I ran for my life but the babies tackled me, I screamed._

I had woken up to the morning light of New Years Day, I wet my bed. I was soaked in sweat. I quietly got up and stripped my bed. I put the sheets in the laundry and I changed out of my dirty PJs and put on my clothes for the day. I started the load of laundry and I walked into the kitchen, there I saw Melody talking to Trever.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Years Fight Simon Povo

"Hello Simon." Melody said. She was in a bad mood, I could tell.

"Ugh, hey Melody. Hi Trever." I faked.

"I'm going to kill Alvin!"

"Why?"

"One of the girls is pregnant." Trever said.

"Really?" I gulped.

"Yes, and well I assume its Alvin. Once he gets up, I'm going to leave finger prints across his face." Melody said.

"Melody, it wasn't Alvin." I found myself responding.

"It was Theodore? How could he!?"

"NO! IT WAS ME!" Trever and Melody looked at each other.

"You're serious?" Trever asked.

"Yes." I responded. "She refuses to get an abortion." I began to cry, "I'm going to be a father."

"Simon, I thought you promised Dave you would never do it until marriage."

"I'm sorry, I thought that you and Trever were performing a prank and now I realize it was real. ALL REAL!" Before Melody could open her mouth, I heard Alvin from the laundry room.

"SHIT! Simon did you wet the bed!?" He yelled. I heard some giggles, Eleanor and Brittany walked in. Where was Jeanette? I didn't care, but I did where she was. Alvin walked in a few moments later and stared at Trever,

"Now what the hell is this dirty bastard doing in this house?!" He yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU'RE JUST AS MUCH OF A BASTARD AS HE IS!" Melody yelled. Eleanor was staring at my dirty face,

"Simon, have you been crying?" She asked. Then Theodore and Jeanette walked in. I didn't want to show her my tears.

"Good morning."Theodore said cheerfully.

"All right everyone on the effing couch." Melody shouted. No one spoke, Melody has never has said that dirty word before. Yep, she actually said it but I refused to write it. Everyone quietly sat on the couch. "Jeanette, Simon, you have got something to say don't you?" Jeanette stood up and came by me; she bitch slapped me in the face. YEAH MY PREGANT GIRLFRIEND SLAPPED ME! She then yelled,

"How could you leave me in there last night!? JUST BECAUSE I TOLD YOU I WAS FREAKING PREGANT!" Everyone gasped except for Melody and Trever.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette. You have all the right to be mad at me." I quietly said. "BUT I'M NOT FRICKEN READY TO BE A FATHER!" More gasps. Jeanette became pissed, she was about to jump and tackle me to the ground, but Eleanor, Brittany, and Melody stopped her by pinning her to the wall. We waited a few minutes until everyone was calm. Once they were Trever spoke,

"Have you thought of adoption?"

"No, I won't give my poor child away to someone I don't know." Jeanette replied. That was it; we were going to have to keep the baby no matter what. Silence was passed on for a minute and Alvin said,

"DAMN SIMON, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!"

"We aren't encouraging this, Alvin!" Melody yelled.

"Well, I'm just surprised. Brittany and I have done it so many times and I never got her pregnant and Simon did it on the first try."

"When did you even do it?" Theodore asked.

"On the last day of Thanksgiving Vacation." I had said.

"But weren't you and Jeanette in the lab?" Brittany asked.

"No, we were upstairs; I can fake a voice from the basement." I replied.

"Damn, we shouldn't have started you in ventriloquism." Melody shrugged. More silence had happened, we heard a grunt. Dave came into the room.


	13. Chapter 13: A Unhappy NewYear Simon Povo

"Good morning Dave." Melody said sweetly.

"Melody, what did I tell you about using the f word?" Dave asked.

"Not to use it."

"Right, I don't want to hear that word again. Now what's with all the ruckus? I hear Melody saying the f word, Alvin saying Simon wet the bed, and some loud screams." I thought fast, he didn't hear that Jeanette was pregnant. I didn't want him knowing now so I began to lie,

"Dave, we were practicing for are new play, right Melody?" I winked at her. Melody was the president of the music program at our school so she picks plays, musicals, music, and much more. Melody looked at me and continued my lie,

"Yeah Dave, it's about two teenagers who get into fights. When we were going through the script, I got mad and said the f word. I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay."

"But Simon _did_ actually wet the bed!" Alvin blurted out. Brittany began to laugh, of course she would.

"I had a nightmare, Dave." I said blushing out of embarrassment. Brittany giggled with Alvin under her breath.

"It's okay, Simon." Melody said. "I've wet the bed when I had nightmares." I began to smile; I guess Melody was forgiving me.

"Well since I'm up, how about some pancakes." Dave said finally changing the subject.

"We'll help, Dave." Theodore and Eleanor added. When Dave went by Trever, I think they nodded at one another. Dave actually was beginning to like having Trever around.

While Theodore, Eleanor, and Dave were making pancakes, everyone else went to get dressed. Melody, Trever, and I sat on the couch.

"Nice cover up, Simon." Trever said.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually." Melody added. "You can't cover up Jeanette's-"

"Please don't say her name."

"Why not?"

"I'm the one who deserves the blame not her."

"I wasn't blaming her." I got up when I heard Dave say breakfast was ready. I went to my room and shut the door. An hour later, Theodore came in with a plate of pancakes.

"Hey Theo." I sighed.

"Trever, along with the Chipettes left." Theodore said giving me the plate. "Simon, please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Yes you are." I began to spoon full all the pancakes in my mouth at the same time. "When you're ready to talk to me, I'll be in the living room." I buried my hands in my face, I felt shameful and upset. Alvin walked in,

"Look Simon, I'm sorry about the wetting the bed thing. I had to keep Brittany alive; you know what I'm saying?"

"I think so." NOT! I had no idea why saying I wet the bed was to keep her alive. But this was Alvin talking to me.

"You know dude, you shouldn't have yelled at Jeanette."

"Shut up, Alvin. Don't you dare start with that!"

"I was just saying-"

"GET OUT!" Alvin looked stared at me and left. Dave popped in and said,

"The family is here. Simon, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dave." I responded.

"Well, you've been locked inside this room all morning."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So I think you should go and celebrate the New Year."

"Okay Dave." The rest of New Years day was okay, but I wasn't happy. I was upset, I was confused, I wanted to be happy but I couldn't. I knew what I had to do tomorrow night, I NEEDED TO END IT!


	14. Chapter 14: The Perfect One Simon Povo

The day after New Year's Day was always like a hangover. Everyone was tired and wanted to sleep in. Well, mostly me. I slept in till 12 P.M. When I got up I heard the T.V on, it was a cartoon I was pretty sure. I lay in bed and started at the ceiling, I was thinking about tonight. I had it all planned out, it was the perfect timing, Alvin would be gone and Dave would be out. Melody and Theodore were going to watch a movie that I thought was nonsense. It was the perfect timing, I had to do this. I had to protect the only thing that mattered to me, Jeanette.

"Bye everyone." Dave said closing the door.

"Yeah bye." Alvin continued shutting the door. Of course since we were still only 15, Dave had to take us places.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch the movie, Simon?" Melody asked.

"I don't want to watch nonsense!" I yelled.

"Geez, you could have said that in a more nicer way." Theodore said.

"A more nice way, Theodore." I corrected. "Anyways, I'm going to go and finish that Science report." Melody started the movie and I trotted upstairs into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. I hated what I saw; I took my hand and placed it in front of the mirror so I couldn't see myself. I turned on the sink.

Downstairs Melody and Theodore were laughing at the movie until they heard the sink running.

"Theodore, did you leave the sink running?" Melody asked.

"No." he responded.

"Well, someone did. It must have been Alvin."

"Yeah, because Simon is working on his Science report, and he never keeps the sink running this long."

"We better go shut it off." Melody and Theodore got up just when I finished my letter. I took a deep breath; Melody and Theodore were at the stair case now. I looked at the water; Melody and Theodore were half way up the steps now. I closed my eyes, a tear came down my face and began to dunk my head in the sink until I felt arms wrapped around me. They were Melody's arms; she must have grabbed me and pulled me away from the sink. I heard her crying; Theodore was standing in the doorway dead silent. I was crying too, I lost it and began to struggle.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"NO!" Melody cried. "WHY DID YOU LIE TO US?!"

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO DO THIS!"

"COMMITING SUCIDE IS NOT A THING YOU HAVE TO DO!"

"YES IT IS, I RUINED MY LIFE, AND I CAN'T TELL DAVE THAT JEANETTE'S PREGEANT, I CAN'T WIN HER HEART BACK, SHE'S GOING TO HAVE A KID AND SHE COULD DIE! IF I COMMIT, SHE'LL REALIZE I DID IT TO FORCFULLY GIVE UP HER CHILD TO SAVE HER, I'M NOT READY TO BE A PARENT, MELODY!" I Cried really hard now, I cried on Melody's shoulder for the next hour. I was silent for a while and Melody spoke,

"The time to tell Dave is now."

"What?" I whimpered.

"Simon, if Theodore and I didn't hear the water running, you would be dead by now. You almost killed yourself, it's time you told Dave the truth."

"I CAN'T!" I cried again. "I'M THE PERFECT ONE, I AGREED WITH HIM THAT I WASN'T GOING TO DO IT UNTILL MARRIGE!"

"Simon, I had to tackle you to the floor so you wouldn't do it." Theodore was whimpering, I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Melody, I need more time before I can tell Dave." Melody sighed,

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, we're going to tell Alvin what happened and he'll go back to school with me and you'll stay home. Theodore, I'm going to need you to stay home too and watch over Simon."

"Okay." Theodore quietly said.

"Simon, when Alvin and I get home, we're going to check on you. When Dave get's home you have to tell him." I sighed,

"Okay." Melody put a blanket around me and she and Theodore helped me downstairs, they sat me on the couch and they continued their movie. I drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: 1 Down 4 To Go Simon Povo

Sunday went by of everyone watching football and being silent on the couch. When Alvin found out what I did he actually freaked out. We all agreed that I shouldn't have to go back to school, I need my rest. Now it was Monday morning, I had a special formula to make skin really warm; I was asleep so Theodore did all the convincing.

"Okay, you two definitely are not returning to school today." Dave said. He left Theodore and I in bed and approached Melody, "Watch over Alvin today, will you?"

"Sure thing, Dave." Melody replied. She did not sound cheerful today. When Dave left the house to go to work, Alvin and Melody sat at the table until they had to leave in Melody's car. Now I will tell you from what I heard about what happened with Alvin and Melody, since I was out like a light all day, why not make this story interesting and let me tell you Alvin and Melody's day.

Melody turned on the radio, Alvin turned it off.

"What's got into you, Alvin?" Melody said. "You always listen to music when you have a chance."

"It's Simon."

"What about him?"

"You know how he tried to commit-"

"Please don't mention that, Alvin."

"I never say this to anyone, but I want to say this to you."

"What would that be, Alvin?"

"I am really thankful that you stopped him. You're the best sister ever."

Melody and Alvin had gained a bigger brother and sister bond. Luckily, they were in the same classes today. Those two didn't want to leave each other's sides then as the final bell rang and Alvin was waiting for Melody to pack up her things at her locker, Jeanette came by.

"What do you want?" Alvin asked angrily.

"To talk to Simon." She replied. "Is he here?" Melody slammed her locker door shut.

"You go wait by the car, Alvin." She said tensely. "I'll take care of this." Alvin gave Jeanette the stink eye and walked outside to Melody's car.

"What was that about?" Jeanette asked.

"You tell me?" Melody said.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see Jeanette, you know why Simon isn't here?"

"No, why isn't he and why isn't Theodore here either. Eleanor was looking for him."

"BECAUSE OF YOU! Simon tried to commit suicide because of you. So Theodore is staying home to make sure he doesn't try again. IT WAS A GOOD THING THEO AND I HEARD THE WATER RUNNING OR HE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!" Jeanette heard what had happened to me, her eyes filled with tears and she ran off. Melody put her bag over her shoulder and caught up with Alvin, who was already in the car. When Melody began driving home, Alvin began,

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes, she was very upset to hear it." Melody replied.

When Alvin and Melody got out of her car, I hopped out of bed. They opened the door and I came running down the stairs in my PJs.

"How was school?" I asked. Melody and Alvin exchanged looks; Melody faced me and said,

"We told her." I was shocked.

"What did she say?"

"She began to cry and she ran away." I felt terrible now, Jeanette officially knew about my attempt and now I had to tell Dave she's pregnant. This was a _bad_ day.

When Dave had returned home, I pulled him aside,

"Can we have a family meeting on the couch?" I asked.

"Sure thing Simon." Dave replied. Dave put down his work supplies and joined Theodore, Melody, and Alvin on the couch. "Okay Simon, what's on your mind?"

"Dave…" I took a deep breath "Jeanette is pregnant." Dave began to frown and then stopped,

"Well, I'm sorry. I bet your hurt she lost her virginity to another man." Melody began to frown, Alvin rolled his eyes, and Theodore was silent.

"Dave, Jeanette is pregnant with _my_ child." Dave stopped and became furious,

"Simon, we had the conversation-"

"I know and I disobeyed you." I sighed.

"Have you thought of an abor-?"

"No, Jeanette won't get rid of it and she won't put it up for adoption."

"Oh, does Miss Miller know?"

"No."

"When did you two do it?"

"The last day of Thanksgiving Vacation."

"We'll discuss this tomorrow, Simon. Melody, you're in big trouble."

"Umm, I'm not the one who did anything." Melody responded.

"Yes, but you were supposed to be watching everyone that night."

"Oh, so you're blaming me for this now?"

"I kind of am."  
"WHAT!? SIMON'S THE PERFECT ONE, HE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!"

"Now Melody you were held responsible-"

"RESPONSIBLE!? I WARNED HIM ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE BLAMING ME FOR THINGS! SIMON IS 15, ALMOST 16; HE'S OLD ENOUGH TO BE HELD RESPONISBLE FOR HIS OWN DOINGS! I MEAN I DID'NT WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!" Melody ran out of the room and out the door, I could tell she was crying and she was trying to shake it off by driving.

"What have I done?" Dave said burying his hands in his face.

"Dave, I'm responsible not her. I lied to her; I said Jeanette and I were in the basement working on an experiment when we were really upstairs. I'm to blame."

Melody was in her car driving, tears were rolling down her face. _Why me?_ Her thoughts raced. _Why did Simon try and commit suicide? It __**is**__ my fault, if I just told Alvin and Brittany about the prophecy none of this would have happened._ Melody parked at a gas station, as she was filling up the car, Nathan and Butch, the two biggest bullies in the world approached her. They were smoking cigarettes,

"Hey toots." Nathan said puffing smoke. Melody looked up at Nathan and replied,

"My name is Melody, not toots."

"We just noticed that you were upset, so we came to help." Butch said smoking his cigarette.

"HA! You two help me? No one can help me and if you two won't get out of here my boyfriend will kick your ass!" Melody said.

"The Zanning kid? We're not even trying, I told you we wanted to help." Nathan said while pulling out a cigarette pack. "Here have a cigarette." He offered.

"They make you feel better." Butch added. Melody stared at the cigarette; she never had one in her life. Melody was about to reach for one when she saw Trever, not really Trever but a figure of him, like a ghost.

"Stop." His ghost figure form said. "You're making a big mistake." This was a total New Moon moment in my eyes, just like Bella on the motorcycle. Melody was shocked to see this, but then she remembered how his prophecy ruined everything.

"I won't listen to you." She mumbled to the ghost and took a cigarette. Trever's ghost figure form disappeared.

"I knew you would make the right choice." Nathan said. Nathan and Butch turned around and Melody could heart Butch say,

"Was she talking to herself?" Melody couldn't hear the rest. Melody stared more at the cigarette in her hands and finally made up her mind, she lit a match and put the flame on the cigarette and she began to smoke for the very first time.

It was 11 P.M. when the door swung open downstairs, I was in bed but I wasn't asleep. Dave began first,

"All right, who's smoking?" Then I heard Melody yell,

"NOBODY'S SMOKIN!" She walked up stairs and I saw that yes, there was someone smoking, she was. Dave walked up the stairs a few minutes later, a couple of screams later Dave walked out. He came into our room,

"I can't control what Melody does anymore, I told her she can keep her smoking to herself." Surprisingly Alvin and Theodore had been listening, I thought, _One Life Down, 4 lives to bring down next and it's all because of Jeanette and I._


	16. Chapter 16: The Confession M,A,& S Povo

"Bring Alvin in, Melody." Simon said. I looked at him I felt sorry for him, having to think of these memories are actually his, so I did what I was told. I walked out of Simon's room, past Officer Taylor who was standing firm guarding the door. I walked over to Dave, Alvin, and Theodore. I told the next piece of his story, Theodore was shocked, Dave didn't speak, and Alvin looked up at me. He got up and hugged me.

* * *

When I stopped hugging Melody, I walked to the door. I saw Officer Taylor and she let me inside. It was kind of weird seeing Simon in a glass cell, in fact this cell didn't even look like a cell. More like a whole house packed into one room.

"What's up, Simon." I said in my cool clean voice.

"Hey Alvin, loving the black and white?"

"Huh?" I was now confused, I never wore black and white. I sat down, "Ugh Simon, the story and why am I wearing black and white?"

"Patients Alvin." Simon said. "Patients…."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, it was Tuesday. I wasn't ready to return to school and I wasn't ready to let Miss Miller know what Jeanette and I did. I saw Melody going downstairs; of course she had a cigarette. I checked the clock; it was 6:15, Melody's usual time to get up. I woke Alvin and Theodore up and we got dressed. We walked downstairs and the smoke for Melody's cigarette smelled badly, Alvin had plugged his nose. I was about to too but I knew that would be stooping to Alvin's level. I cheerfully walked into the kitchen and saw Melody reading the paper.

"Hey Melody." I cheerfully said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't talk to me." Melody said puffing and reading the paper. Melody has never been that rude before, but I ignored it. I got three cereal bowls, milk, three spoons, and cereal and took them to the living room, the cigarette smoke just smelled so badly. When we all finished are cereal, Melody drove us all to school, the whole car ride was bad, luckily Alvin, Theodore, and I will be taking are driving test soon. When we all got out of Melody's car, she ditched us, not once has she done that in her life.

"I don't like Melody's new habit." Alvin complained.

"It's Melody's decision." I responded.

"Well, it's not her."

"I agree Alvin, but we can't point out her mistakes. Nobody's perfect Alvin."

"Come on we better get to class." Theodore shouted.

The whole school day, Jeanette was absent. I felt terrible, I wanted to kill Alvin and Melody, but I didn't. I mean Jeanette was going to find out either way. I decided to get a ride home from Trever. Yep, TREVER! Why? I don't know. I just didn't want to be around anyone right now and Trever is at least quiet. But today, he wasn't, as he was pulling of the school parking lot he began,

"Simon, haven't you noticed a change in Melody?" I wanted to say sarcastically oh absolutely not but I instead said,

"Well, yeah."

"Haven't you noticed she's been smoking?"

"Yes."

"Does Dave know?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't he worried?"

"Not really."

"Well he should be." I all of a sudden realized that Trever knew something, I could feel it.

"Trever, do you know something that nobody knows?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about." Trever was improvising, I could tell. I figured it would be best to change the subject,

"Well, Dave knows about Jeanette."

"I heard, Melody told me."

"Oh."

"Simon, have you seen Alvin lately?"

"Yeah, he was here this morning."

"Well, he didn't show up to some of his classes today."

"Really!?" Alvin never ditched classes, ever, he only failed them.

"Yeah, rumor has it from the seniors that he's decided to join a gang."

"A gang!?" Alvin never joined gangs; he was too proud and full of himself to.

"Yeah, but it's probably just a rumor. You can't trust everything we seniors say."

"Right." I didn't talk to Trever after that, when we arrived home I hopped out of Trever's car and walked into the house.

"Oh good you're home." Dave said cheerfully. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I sighed.I knew what he was talking about, Miss Miller and the girls were coming over and I had to tell Miss Miller that Jeanette was pregnant.

15 minutes passed, Miss Miller banged on our door,

"DAVID, WE'RE HERE!" I let Miss Miller in; Brittany passed and wished me good luck, Eleanor passed and did the same. Jeanette passed me and looked away, she was not happy with me, I could just tell. Miss Miller sat down on the couch, Theodore came down the stairs, but Alvin wasn't with him.

"Alvin says that he'll be home at 5, Dave."

"Okay Theodore." Dave called. "Come down." Theodore joined Eleanor on the couch. Jeanette was looking at her feet; I was looking at her waist. She was getting bigger. Dave sat next to Miss Miller, Melody was smoking a cigarette on the chair on the other side of the room, I got up. I approached Miss Miller and took and deep breath,

"Miss Miller?" I asked.

"Yes, Simon?" Miss Miller replied. I looked at Jeanette, who looked at me in shame and then it came to me, I poured out the one thing I always wanted to say, but it wasn't Jeanette's pregnant with my child, it was this,

"May I have Jeanette's hand in marriage?"


	17. Chapter 17: February Simon Povo

Miss Miller stared at me, Dave was confused, and Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor were exchanging looks. Melody took her cigarette out of her mouth and said,

"God, I need another cigarette." She walked upstairs after that. I at first thought I made a bad decision to say this until I saw Jeanette, she was smiling. I had won her heart back. I WAS SO HAPPY I WANTED TO SCREAM, until Miss Miller spoke,

"I'm sorry Simon, you're too young. Why?" Jeanette was on it she ran to me and hugged me to death,

"It's because I'm pregnant Miss Miller!" Then she kissed me and said, "Oh, Simon you don't hate me, you love me! Oh I knew it!" When Jeanette stopped hugging me, Miss Miller had her mouth open all the way.

"Ugh Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor can we talk to Simon and Jeanette, alone?" Dave asked.

"You got it, Dave." Eleanor said. They all ran upstairs, and then Miss Miller began,

"Pregnant? You're pregnant, Jeanette?!"

"Yeah, I really didn't have H1N1. It was morning sickness."

"David, did you know about this?!" Miss Miller asked facing Dave.

"I made Simon invite everyone over to tell you, so yes, I did know." Dave responded. Miss Miller faced Jeanette,

"Jeanette, have you thought of an abort-"

"No, I won't kill the child or put it up for adoption." She firmly responded.

"I guess I have no choice, Jeanette, if you feel you're ready to be a parent, I'll support you 100%."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But..." Dave added. "Simon, you're staying in school. You're going to need a good paying job to support the child." I nodded. Then it hit me, I didn't care anymore, I needed Jeanette and I got her back. Maybe a child wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Also…" Miss Miller began. "Simon, you can marry Jeanette," I kissed Jeanette, "after you graduate college." We sighed, well that would be the best thing to do.

"Will you promise to wait for me?" She whispered.

"I promise."

Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore were happy to hear that we were together again, and that Jeanette will drop out to take care of the baby while I stayed in school."

"That's great." Theodore said.

"Yeah, what Theodore said." Eleanor replied.

"Do you always have to copy me?" Theodore asked sweetly.

"Yeah, because I'm tongued tied when I'm around you." Theodore smiled at her and kissed her. YES, IT WAS THEODORE'S FIRST KISS AND ELEANOR'S TOO!

"Well, it's about time." Brittany said. "Anyways Simon, babies are expensive. I mean, the baby is going to need a crib, diapers, bottles, and who knows what."

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to get a job." I replied.

"That still won't do. I'll tell you what, I'll help you just so you don't have to work two jobs."

"Thanks Brittany." Brittany helping by getting a job? What was this world becoming of? I didn't care. All I cared about was Jeanette.

It was nearly 11 P.M when Alvin returned home, the Chipettes were long gone. Of course Dave said something,

"Alvin, you said you would be home by 5."

"Lost track of time." He replied. "Now if you excuse me, I want to go to bed." Dave moved aside and Alvin walked upstairs. Melody watched from her room I heard her mumble,

"I need another cigarette."

The whole rest of January, I stopped worrying about Melody and Alvin and made Jeanette my number one priority. We went to movies together, went to the museum together, and I always kissed her goodbye before I went to school. I for now on rode with Trever; I couldn't take Melody and her cigarette smoke. Melody had reported to us at the end of January that she and Trever had to take the Constitution test; it was required in senior year. They would be taking on the 19th of February. I was glad that I was only a sophomore and I wouldn't have to take it until two years from now. On the morning of Friday, February 5th Jeanette had an announcement. I was waiting for Trever to come and pick me up, when Jeanette walked over to our house, she was really showing, but I didn't care.

"Hey Jeanette." I said kissing her when she entered.

"Hey Simon." She responded.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well, you missed my first pregnancy screening because of our fight, so I was wondering if tomorrow you could come."

"Wait, how did you get to it without Miss Miller knowing?"

"I called Trever to take me and bring me back, Brittany and Eleanor went with me to make it sound less suspicious, so can you go?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"  
"I promised Theodore we could go to the zoo together. I haven't been around him lately and Alvin, well, I really don't what he's doing."

"But Simon?" She gave me the puppy face, I couldn't resist it, but I had to this time.

"I can't."

"You're not nice to me."

"I've been around you all January. I'll tell you what, I'll get Dave to pick you up from your pregnancy screening and you can tell Theo and I all about it on the way home."

"Deal." She agreed. "As long as you seal this deal with a kiss." I kissed her and then I heard Trever's car horn,

"I've got to-"

"Go be Einstein, see you later." Jeanette walked outside together and I gave her one last kiss on the cheek and got into Trever's car. Jeanette walked up her driveway and shut the door behind her.

When Trever stopped at a stop light he spoke,

"Simon, haven't you noticed a difference in your sister?" Changing to the subject to my sister, made me curious,

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She looks sick these days."

"Sick?"

"Yes. I know you're probably thinking, whatever I've got a girlfriend who's pregnant why do I care? But I'm going to let you in on something Simon. I am so in love with your sister that I have ignored Alvin's harsh comments about me."

"Well, showing your concern already was a giveaway." Trever chuckled,

"Dang, you do know everything. More to the point, your sister has ignored me lately. You think you could check on her for me? Just make sure she's okay."

"Ugh, sure."

"Thanks Simon, another thing, watch out for Alvin, he's been snooping around in the ladies restrooms again." Alvin in the ladies restrooms? Well, that didn't surprise me, probably looking for Brittany or something.

"Ugh, how did you know he was in the girl's bathroom? Did you go in there?"

"NO! No, no, no, no, but the girl hall monitor did. He was with Brittany, he claimed Brittany was sick."

"Oh, what a bunch of bull honkey."

"No, Brittany was really sick."

"What?"

"Oh, she was fine and no, she's not pregnant."

"Then what do you think is wrong with her?"

"I don't know. But, after all it was just a rumor."


	18. Chapter 18: A Zoo Call Simon Povo

I did as I told Jeanette; Dave said he would do whatever. Now does that sound like Dave? No! Anyways Dave dropped Theodore and I at the entrance of the zoo and he said,

"I'll be back."

"Come on, Simon." Theodore said. First we looked at the hippos, then monkeys (AKA Alvin is one them), the polar bears, and then the butterfly exhibit. We took a break for ice cream. I got a one scoop, I wasn't that hungry, and Theodore got a triple scoop. We sat on a bench under a shady tree.

"Simon?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of everything that's been happening." I looked at my brother, he was actually being serious.

"Ugh, it will be okay Theodore." I tried to say, but Theodore knew me a lot.

"Simon, Melody's _smoking_. Two months ago she never would have dreamed to and Alvin, where has he been going lately?"

"Okay, so there has been a vivid change to our domestic establishment." It has been months since I used my brainy words. Theodore was confused,

"In English please."

"Vivid means dramatic and domestic establishment means household." I laughed.

"Oh, it's been awhile since you used big words."

"I know. It's like saying Alvin is imbecile."

"Huh?"

"I'll that means he's an idiot."

"Oh." Then my phone rang,

"Hi Jeanette, aren't you supposed to be at your pregnancy screening? I mean it's only 12:00."

"I am, Simon, call Dave and get down here."

"What?"

"It's a surprise." I looked at Theodore; he turned to me and said,

"If it's that important, I don't mind. Besides, in the zoo, it's the same animals anyways." I returned to the phone and told Jeanette we would be there in thirty-five minutes. I called Dave, he answered,

"It's only been an hour, bored already?"

"No Dave, Jeanette called and told me to come down to her pregnancy screening. She told me it's meaningful."

"Okay, I'll come get you." I hung up the phone.

"Meaningful?" Theodore asked.

"Important." I replied.

"Oh."

Theodore and I waited for Dave for about 20 minutes; the zoo wasn't that far from our house. We hopped into the car and drove to the pregnancy center. I came running through the doors of Jeanette's pregnancy screening. Theodore and Dave decided to wait in the car.

"Hey Jeanette."

"Hi Simon."

"Okay so what's going on?" A nurse came into the room.

"Congratulations, you're having triplets!"


	19. Chapter 19: Valentine's Day Simon Povo

"Well look on the bright side Simon, at least you and Jeanette won't get bored." Theodore said. It had only been hours since I was told Jeanette was having triplets. Alvin was home and Theodore was too. I didn't exactly know where Melody was. Dave ran to the store to get some cereal, but he looked a lot like he was lying. Anyways, Alvin, Theodore, and I were talking about it on the couch. I was sort of happy about the news; it really didn't matter to me.

"Simon, I feel so sorry for you." Alvin began.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh just because when there's babies, Simon. They cry and poop. Now imagine triplets, OH MY! There's triple the crying and triple the poop."

"ALVIN THAT'S NOT APPROPRIATE!" Theodore shouted.

"What? I didn't swear." Alvin replied.

"Well, you're putting Simon down. Stop it."

"Look, I'm already put down." I said. "Don't you remember the look on Dave's face when I told him Jeanette was having triplets?"

"Yeah, and remember the look on mine when you told me when got home." Alvin added.

"This isn't cheering me up. Look, I'm happy about the triplets, but it seems no one else is."

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked.

"Melody isn't happy."

"Melody doesn't care about anything anymore." Alvin replied.

"Since you spoke, what's going on with you, Alvin? You're never around." Alvin froze, he couldn't speak.

"Yeah, where have you been off to, Alvin?" Theodore asked. A minute went by, and then Alvin spoke,

"Listen, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Theodore asked.

"It's between me and Brittany OKAY!" Alvin then got up and slowly went into our room and shut the door.

"See!" I shouted to Theodore. "Everybody is officially against me."

"I'm not against you, Simon." Theodore said.

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes you are. You never gave me a simple congratulations, you freaked out when I told you about the triplets, and……… everybody is distraught, oh, and if you don't know what that means, IT MEANS VERY USPET!" I ran out of the room and down to the basement, I wanted to be alone.

Theodore just sat there and put his head down, he felt terrible. I took out my anger on my own brother and it was Theodore. The very brother who has always stood by me. I wanted to apologize, but I was too late. When I reached the top of the steps, I saw Melody and Dave reading a letter. I peeked through the door to hear that Theodore had run away. The letter said,

_Dear family,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to go. There's not that much to explain. I'm just not much of a family member anymore. I once again am sorry. _

_Theodore_

Dave was giving instructions to Melody, she had nodded. Dave then shut the door to our house and got into his car. That started the biggest Theodore hunt. Melody found me in the basement and told me that Dave had went out to search for Theodore.

"Melody, it was my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Melody asked.

"I yelled at him."

"Why?"

"Jeanette is pregnant with triplets."

It was now Friday, the Friday before Valentine's Day, Friday the 12th. The news about Theodore had been passed on to every student at school. I blamed myself, I yelled at him. I spent the whole day with Eleanor. Eleanor was very depressed, she missed her Theodore. I didn't mention that I was the reason he left, she kept her face in her hoodie ever since she heard that he was missing. Yep, Eleanor now was wearing a hoodie and jeans. I felt sorry for her and it would do me some good to help her out. Melody wouldn't speak to me; she was the only one who knew why Theodore left.

Once the final bell rang, I went to my locker and walked the hallways on my way to see Trever, as I passed the bathrooms I heard a noise which made me stop. I waited a little while to see if I could hear it again, but there was no sound. I headed out to Trever's car and got in. As we drove along I began,

"Did you hear about Theodore?" What a stupid question, of course he probably knew.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. My mom is helping to look for him." He replied.

"Huh?"

"Well, my mom is a vampire; my dad is only one fourth. My mom has vampire powers, like the power of speed. So she's been searching as well as the police."

"Oh, I didn't know that Trever."

"Well, you're the second person I told. Melody was the first."

"How is Melody?" I asked changing the subject.

"I haven't seen her."

"Really?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Oh, Trever, Jeanette is having triplets."

"I know."

"WHAT!? I didn't tell anybody except my family and the Chipettes. They promised not to tell."

"I can't explain how I know these things, Simon. Besides, it's not the time to tell you." As I got out of the car, I thought, _Time?_ _What about the time?_

I was a boring Saturday; Dave was out looking for Theodore along with the others. I felt terrible, sick, and guilty. I wanted to call Jeanette but the line was busy. Alvin had left the house again. Melody was no where in sight. So it was as if I was held captive in my thoughts. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, but I didn't know that it was going to be the worst one I had ever experienced.

I woke up that Sunday morning, I felt sick. The Chipettes were going to come over, it was Alvin's plan he made a week ago. So remember how I was sick? Well, I was. I threw up about 2 minutes later. I knew it wasn't the flu or anything. I was throwing up because it was my fault Eleanor was going to have a lonely Valentine's Day. I snuck of my room and found Melody sipping coffee, she actually wasn't smoking. It was funny how she was up at this time. I forgot to mention it was 5:45.

"You're up early, Melody." I said. Melody saw me and put her coffee down. She looked at me and I noticed her face was restless. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"I'm going to go look for Theodore. Ellie's very upset."

"Oh. Can I-"

"No, you can't come." Melody then grabbed her keys and was out the front door. I sat on the couch and watched the early morning news,

"_Now for today's top story," A reporter said. "Have you seen this chipmunk?" It was a picture of Theodore._

I hopped out of my seat and focus my attention to the T.V.

"_Theodore Seville has been missing since February 10__th__, about a week ago." The reporter continued. "If you see him, please call the number on the screen." Our number appeared on the screen. I assumed that Dave set this up. "So if you spot him, call the number on the screen." Then the news talked about sports and the weather for today is rainy, the perfect beginning for the worst Valentine's Day ever._

I changed the channel to cartoons and watched them until Alvin had woken up. Alvin sat next to me on the couch and didn't say a word. Melody returned just before Dave got up. Melody just shook her head when she returned home.

When the clock struck noon, the Chipettes were at the door. Dave left to join in the search for Theodore. The Chipettes joined us to watch a movie, Melody joined too. We all stayed away from her though, she was smoking. After the movie was over, we exchanged gifts. This is when it all happened.

"Simon, open it." Jeanette told me. I opened her gift and got a new chemistry set.

"Thanks Jeanette. Now open mine." She opened my gift which was an 'S' necklace.

"OH THANKS SIMON!" She then kissed me. I was happy that one positive thing had happened today. Then Brittany approached Jeanette and I and said,

"I've got you two something." She then pulled out a thick amount of cash from her pocket and handed it to us. "I told you I would get a job."

"Thanks, Brit." Jeanette said taking the money. I then noticed something, Brittany lost weight, not just a couple pounds, but a lot.

"Brittany, you're thinner." I said.

"Oh, I guess I am." Brittany shrugged and walked over to Alvin.

"Two hundred and fifty dollars." Jeanette counted. "This is very sweet of Brittany." Eleanor was sitting on the couch alone. "Jeanette, I'm the reason why Theodore left."

"What?" She asked.

"I yelled at him and said he was supportive of you and me having triplets."

"Simon, you didn't."

"I did and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking of the consequences."

"I'm not the one to apologize to, Simon. It's Eleanor." I nodded and we both approached Eleanor.

"Hey guys." She sighed.

"Eleanor," Jeanette said. "Simon has something to tell you."

"What?" Eleanor asked looking up at me.

"Eleanor," I breathed. "I'm the reason Theodore ran away." She looked up at me and before I knew it she had me on the ground throwing punches. She said a number of curse words and when Brittany and Melody got Eleanor off of me because Jeanette couldn't, there was a black eye forming on the left side of face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Eleanor screamed.

"Calm down Eleanor," Brittany said. "Just because Theodore left doesn't mean you can take it out on Si-"

"I AM GOING TO TAKE OUT ON HIM! IT'S HIS FAULT THAT THEODORE LEFT!" Everyone except Jeanette and Melody gasped.

"Simon, how could you?" Alvin asked.

"I didn't mean to." I said rubbing my blackened eye.

"I think you did." Brittany said. "Always thinking about you. Come on Ellie, Alvin and I will walk with you to go get ice cream."

"Fine, it's better than being here." Eleanor glared at me and went with Alvin and Brittany out the door. After an hour the rain had finally started. I have been waiting for that forecast to come true. It was the right time and right place,

DING DONG! Went the doorbell. Right on time. Jeanette and I had retired to the basement to care for my black eye. This between Melody and Mr. I'm a ¾ vampire.

"Trever." Melody said opening the door. "What's up?" Trever handed Melody roses. "Awe thanks."

"Can we talk?" Trever asked. Melody and Trever sat on the couch. That's when Jeanette and I heard them and we decided to spy,

"What?" Melody asked smoking a cigarette.

"That is the first thing." Trever said pointing at Melody's cigarette. "Melody what's with you and your smoking obsession?"

"It's not an obsession."

"Yes it is. Melody, cigarettes are bad news."

"What are you, Dave?"

"No, I'm just warning you. Why haven't you talked to me? Are you avoiding me?" Melody stopped smoking her cigarette.

"You know what, maybe it's because I don't want to."

"This isn't you."

"Yes it is. Don't tell me how to run my life."

"I can't believe you, Mels. I even appeared to you to stop you from picking up your first."

"I knew that was you, but it wasn't."

"It was my shadow figure form. Anyways, Melody you're making a huge mistake. Everyone at school is-"

"What are you trying to keep an image, is that it?"

"No, well you see-"

"YOU ARE TRYING TO KEEP AN IMAGE! YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST GO BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF YOU WALKING AROUND THE SCHOOL THINKING THAT MY LIFE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU KNOW!" Then Melody began pushing Trever out the front door. When Trever was on the porch he spoke,

"Don't do this, Melody." Melody grabbed Trever's roses and threw them at him and shouted,

"GO! NOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trever began to walk away. The rain was pelting on him. When he got in his car Melody continued, "GO! GO!" As Trever's car was leaving the driveway to the point where it was out of sight Melody was screaming "GO! GO! Go! Go. Don't go." When Jeanette and I looked out the window, she was out in the rain with her knees on the lawn. She was soaked and her face was buried in her face. She was crying. She was crying because she lost the one thing that had ever loved her more than himself, Trever.


	20. Chapter 20: WE FOUND HIM! Simon Povo

I decided to keep to myself since Valentine's Day. When I meant to myself I meant that I didn't talk to Melody or Trever. It's been a week and I had to walk home. It was Friday the 19th, the day Melody and Trever took the Constitution test. I could just assume that Melody would be retaking it. In her state, she looked restless and sad. I didn't know about Trever, the only one who was happy about this break up was Alvin. Well, you already know why.

When the final bell rang I stopped by the bathrooms again, for I had heard the sound again. I walked more closely, and then it came to me. The sound was coming from the girls' bathroom. I was ready to turn around and get the hall monitor, but then I remembered that the hall monitor was out sick today. I looked around me, everyone was gone. The school was empty. I decided to quickly slip into the girls' bathroom.

The girls' bathroom was so different then the boys'. I was out of my mind. The sound came from the 4th stall. I started to walk towards there. I was defiantly out of mind. Then before I could open the stall it swung open and to my surprise, it was Brittany. She almost screamed but I covered her mouth.

"Please Brittany, don't shout." I whispered. "I'm in here for a reason." Brittany freed from my grip and said,

"What, to stalk me?"

"What, huh, gross. I heard a sound from here. Was that sound coming from you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Brittany replied.

"What were you doing?" Brittany sighed and said,

"I guess Alvin and I can't keep it a secret no more. You caught me red handed."

"What?" Then I noticed something on Brittany's lip. "Brittany, is that-"

"Yes Simon, it's barf. The truth is I'm bulimic. Well, I'm also anorexic."

"What!? Since when?"

"Since I went to get a job."

"What job requires you to become this way?"

"A high paying one. I'm working as a dancer at a bar." My mouth dropped. This made me remember when Jeanette and I made a joke about that as pre teens. We predicted Brittany was going to be a bar dancer. Well, our prediction had come true.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"No, just you and Alvin." Brittany replied. "Anyways, we better get out of here. Especially _you_ Simon." I looked around and remembered we were still in the girls' bathroom. Brittany checked to see if the hallway was still clear, it was. She pushed me out first and then she snuck out. We decided to split up, for we couldn't be seen sneaking around with each other, it wasn't right. Brittany told me to sneak out front while she would sneak out back. So I walked out the doors of the front and there by the flagpole was Alvin and a gang. I hid around the corner hearing the conversation perfectly,

"Alvin, for the past few weeks, you've been proven worthy for are gang." One boy said. So it was true, he was in a gang.

"Well, I am a jock." Alvin said all cool.

"There is one thing you must do before you can prove yourself an actual member."

"Hit me!"

"Come with us." My ears heard car doors; I saw the cars racing off. I had to find out what Alvin was up to. Then I saw Melody's car driving towards me. Melody was still doing what she did but she looked serious,

"Get in the car, Simon. Alvin's up to something." Well, she was on the same page as me that's for sure. I had to cover my nose in my shirt to smell Melody's car, which was going over the speed limit. It stopped at the mall we went to meet up with the Chipettes on that November morning. We got out of the car and snuck around following Alvin and his posse. They walked inside the _Hot Topic_, Melody stopped me from going inside for that would blow are cover. It was a good thing Melody couldn't smoke in malls, because that could give us away too.

"Alvin, in order pass and become a member of us," Another boy said. "You have to pass the five finger discount." Melody and I did a little gasp at the same time. It was odd how we both knew what five finger discount meant.

"Well, wouldn't that be stealing?" Alvin asked.

"Don't think of it as stealing." A familiar voice said. It was Nathan, the guy who over Melody cigarettes. I'm sorry to say this, but I wanted to beat him up for all things he's done. I hated him since we were kids; that's a long time.

"Listen guys," Alvin began. "Since Theo left, I've been feeling a little off. I think I should go home."

"Go home just because you feel sorry for that fat ass." Nathan said.

"Come on Alvin, all you have to do is take one thing and you're in." A boy said.

"Well," I heard Alvin say before I felt Melody pull me back.

"We better get out of here." She whispered.

"But what about Alvin?" I asked. "Don't you want to see if he takes anything?"

"No, that sorry idiot can make his own mistakes. He's almost 16." I sighed and I began to wonder the real reason why Melody wanted to leave. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew something was bothering her.

**FRIDAY, FEB. 25****th**** NEWS HEADLINES:**

Theodore the Chipmunk has been spotted, rumor has it that he is living on the streets of Chicago. Living off trash and anything he can find. Tomorrow, the family is supposed to be flying out there to look for their lost family member. Theodore was last spotted only 3 days ago by one of our locals. To keep the name secret, we'll say local.

"I would really like to see the Chipmunks find their lost brother." The local said. "I just hope they get to Theodore in time. I wonder how Eleanor is feeling. I hope she's okay too. If my boyfriend ran away I would be pretty upset.

It had just recently happened. We got a phone call from a local in Chicago that they spotted Theodore around the corner living on all he could find. Dave told us that we will take a plane tomorrow to go and find him. I needed to apologize to him; I needed my little brother back. Eleanor soon after apologized about Valentine's Day to me. Brittany and my beautiful Jeanette with our unborn children were staying behind. It was going to be me, Dave, Melody, Alvin, and Eleanor. I knew we needed Eleanor; we needed to have a positive reason for him to come home.

We went to bed early that night; Eleanor was spending the night with Melody in her room. We were getting up at 3:00 A.M, so we can get to airplane. Well, at least tomorrow was institute day and there weren't any classes anyway. At about 1 o' clock I heard Alvin scream. I put my glasses on and my eyes were extremely red.

"Are you trying to wake up the whole house?" I whispered angrily.

"GIANT SCARY T-SHIRT!" Alvin whisper shouted. He then pointed are our sock drawer. I got out of bed thinking this was ridiculous.

"Geez Alvin, there better be a scary t-shirt in here." I decided to have a little fun with him I opened the drawer and screamed so low that nobody could hear it and so loud that Alvin could hear it clearly. Alvin mimicked my scream and then I stopped. "It's a T-shirt with a guitar on it." Alvin then began to laugh and a fake voice. I mimicked him again and then stopped. "It's not funny Alvin, go to sleep." I got back into bed and soon after I was fast asleep dreaming about Theodore.

"Wake up!" Eleanor was yelling into the room. I got up to put my glasses on and Melody was there too. Eleanor and she were all dressed. Melody was doing what she always does.

"It looks like you two are going to make us get food on the way." Eleanor said. Once Melody and Eleanor had their laughs, they were gone.

"Simon," Alvin asked.  
"Yes Alvin." I responded.

"You know that T-shirt that had the guitar on it?"

"Yeah."

"I stole it." I knew that Alvin was going to steal. At first I thought to let him make his own mistakes, but I had to lead Alvin down a better path.

"Alvin, you stole it?" I said trying to act surprised.

"Yeah, I did it to join a gang."

"Really?" I continued with my act.

"Yeah."

"In that case, HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I PROMISE I'LL PUT IT BACK WHEN WE GET HOME! Just please don't tell Dave."

"Fine, I won't tell as long as you return it first thing when we get back."

"I promise, Simon." Alvin and I shook hands.

"Boys, quit chatting and let's get going!" Dave shouted.

The plane didn't smell another disadvantage for Melody, thank you. The whole ride was quiet; we brought luggage because we decided to stay for the weekend. That way we can give the update to Theodore. The plane landed with a thud. We quickly got out of the airport.

It really wasn't that hard to find Theodore, it took about one hour to find him. Dave wasn't with us though because he was searching other parts of Chicago. Melody was 18, so she was considered an adult now. Anyways, Theodore was hiding a trash can.

"Oh Theodore! I thought I would never see you again!" Eleanor said pulling him out of the trash can.

"Theodore, you're okay." Alvin said.

"Everyone was worried about you." Melody said.

"None of you were worried about me." Theodore replied.

"What are you saying Theodore?" Eleanor asked.

"Eleanor, I'm not talking about you. I know you care and if you want you may stay here with me because I'm not coming home." Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"Ask Simon." Theodore replied. Melody looked away while everyone stared at me. Everyone knew I drew Theodore away but never knew why. I inhaled and exhaled. I spoke,

"Look Theo, I'm really sorry I had yelled at you. I just felt that nobody really cared that Jeanette was having a kid."

"Simon, how could you think that?" Eleanor asked. "I missed my extracurricular activities to stay home and take care of Jeanette and the unborn triplets."

"I even helped." Alvin said.

"Yeah a little." I replied. Melody looked up,

"I guess I'm probably the only person to be yelled at huh?" she sighed.

"NO, Melody you did help." Theodore said.

"Don't try to lie for me Theodore. I haven't done my part, but this doesn't mean I will."

"Why not?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I can't continue this conversation. I'm calling Dave." Melody was stalling her way out of this conversation, but she was actually calling Dave.

"Theodore," I asked. "Can my one and only little bro forgive me?"

"Well, yeah." Theodore replied. We then had a brotherly moment we hugged each other.

"So are you coming home?" Eleanor asked Theodore.

"Yes," Theodore said. Then he kissed her and continued, "I love you Eleanor and I shouldn't have left. I should have thought of you and how you would feel. I'm sorry."

"Just don't do that me again."

"I promise I won't because……I'm starving." I giggled at this sentence because that was our Theodore no doubt.

Dave found us and drove us all to the hotel we would be staying in. After Theodore showered off the filth he had all over him from living in a trash can, he told Theodore like never run away again and I was really worried stuff. Theodore was grounded for a month. We kind of made a joke about it because when we were all kids, Theodore rarely got into trouble. He laughed and everyone laughed. We even visited some places in Chicago as tourists. When Sunday morning arrived, we packed up are things. I knew when we got home, something was going to go wrong.


	21. Chapter 21: Alvin & Brittany mend S Povo

When we all got home, we through a welcome back party for Theo, we as in just Dave and Eleanor. I wasn't going to participate and neither was Alvin for we took the bus back to the mall. Alvin had hid the T-shirt in a backpack so nobody would see it. We saw _Hot Topic_ and Alvin walked towards the rack with the same T-shirt on it. Alvin managed to slip it back on before anyone could see. I was really proud of him.

When we took the bus home, he seemed pinker in the face I think he was better on how he got that off his chest. I thought for a moment back what I last said, something bad. I guess me assuming Alvin wouldn't put it back was wrong, I'm glad it was too. I'm just happy he didn't get caught and have to go to jail. Not only would Alvin look bad in stripes, he would be a criminal.

"Simon," Alvin said staring at me. "I know we had our ups and downs when we were younger, but I want to make it up to you. I will have full support behind you and Jeanette for now on." Alvin said.

"That's very nice of you Alvin," I replied happily. Then I remembered Brittany, "Alvin,"

"What?"

"I know about Brittany."

"Yeah I knew that."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. That's why I've been out so late. You see, we had a deal that I wouldn't get jealous if she promised that she would still love me. Sometimes I've stayed out late to watch her perform, that's why some nights I come home late."

"Geez, Alvin we all are so screwed."

"Why?"

"I think Brit is dying."

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!? She's only lost……"

"Exactly Alvin, we need to convince her to stop."

"Your absolutely right, Simon."

"How about tonight we gather everyone up and tell Dave we're going to see a movie, but instead we go to Brittany's show and try to convince her to stop afterwards."

"Simon, you're a genius."

"Naturally." (Wow naturally? This was a word used in _Christmas don't be late_) So Alvin and I shook hands to this.

When we got home, Dave greeted us back.

"Guess who else came?" He said. Alvin and I looked and saw Jeanette and Brittany. I ran to Jeanette and hugged her. I then kissed her.

"Why hello." She said in a goofy voice.

"Okay, WTF!" Brittany said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Brit." Alvin said.

"Where have you been?"

"With Simon."

"Oh, you don't invite me?" Alvin then whispered in her ear that I couldn't hear, but I could tell he was telling her that all of us are going to see her show.

"Really Alvin? I don't think that's going to work."

"I believe it will." I began.

"Huh?" Jeanette asked. I then whispered to Jeanette Alvin and I's plan. Since Jeanette didn't know about Brittany she kind of screamed, "WHAT!!!!!!!!!?" I covered her mouth and said,

"Gather Melody, Eleanor, and Theodore. They don't know either. We'll discuss this in the basement." Jeanette quietly did what I told her to do.

In the basement we all sat down, we all stood the far away from Melody because she was doing what she usually did.

"So what's this all about?" Melody said puffing smoke.

"Well, if we're going to make this work we need you, Mels." Simon said.

"For what?"

"Oh whatever, whatever," Brittany began. "I'm an anorexic and a bulimic." Melody stopped smoking and Eleanor and Theodore gasped.

"I think I need another cigarette." Melody explained.

"Believe me I just found out." Jeanette said.

"That's why you're so thin, Brittany." Eleanor said. Brittany then sarcastically began,

"Yeah, you'll love this; I'm also a dancer at a bar." More gasps.

"Yep, that's why she's never home." Jeanette said. "Get this; we're going to her show tonight."

"That's why you need me." Melody started. "You need an 18 year old to get in, right."

"Well, Alvin always is aloud in, but you guys might need to be with an 18 year old to enter." Brittany said pointing at everyone except Melody and Alvin. "Excuse me; I got to use your bathroom down here."

"GO!" Everyone shouted. While Brittany ran to the bathroom Jeanette shouted,

"Make sure you flush your vomit down!" When Brittany shut the door, Alvin and I explained our operation.

"Do you really think you can convince her?" Theodore asked.

"If we get her drunk, she will." Alvin joked.

"Shut up, Alvin." Melody said. "This isn't funny."

"We can get pictures off the internet of anorexics ad bulimics. I'm sure that will convince her." Jeanette suggested.

"Great idea!" I shouted.

"What great idea?" Brittany asked coming out of the bathroom. She was wiping her mouth.

"Oh nothing, dear." Alvin said heartthrobish.

The plan was in effect, we snuck out of the house and Melody picked up everyone. When we got to the bar and parked. Brittany walked into the dancer entrance.

"Have I ever mentioned how hot she looks in that outfit?" Alvin said.

"No, but maybe you can save it for when Brittany and you do it." I said.

"Oh, we already did that."

"Oh." When we reached the front Alvin began,

"Alvin Seville."

"Yep you're on the list." Said the tall man. "So who's the group?"

"My siblings and they're girlfriends. Well, except for the tall girl. She's our…..assistant. Yeah, she's 18. She's here so that they can come in."

"Okay your siblings and their girlfriends may enter then Alvin. It's because your girlfriend is lead dancer, otherwise I would say no." When we all enter the guy with the list stared at Jeanette. She glared and yelled,

"Yeah I'm pregnant!" Then I yelled,

"Yeah, I knocked her up!" We giggled.

Inside the bar, there was a stage and TVs. People were smoking, drinking, and laughing. Melody lit a cigarette. Alvin had a reserved table for him, so we all sat at his table. The music started, the song playing was _F the Pain away_ by Peaches, except Brittany was singing it. Brittany was doing all sorts of movements that made me want to barf. When it came to the part when she supposed to say f the pain away. She didn't say it. She just said 'F' the pain away. I guess she was trying to keep it clean because we were here. All the guys were paying Brittany money just so she could dance by them. When the song ended, the curtains shut.

Brittany walked out of a room; my guess was a way to back stage. She shut the door and came over to Alvin in a brand new outfit and sang a couple verses of the song. Jeanette made gagging noises. Melody was just smoking and Eleanor and Theodore just sat there quietly. When Brittany and Alvin were done with their love fest Brittany sat down with him.

"What did you think?" Brittany asked. Jeanette quickly took out the pictures and said,

"Brittany, there's something we need to show you."

"Huh?" She said. Jeanette gave Brittany the pictures, Brittany looked horrified. "You mean, that's going to happen to me?"

"Sadly yes, Brit." I said.

"OH NO!" I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE THAT! I'LL LOOK HIDEOUS!"

"Then Brittany, you have to quit this job and start eating and not too much that you'll barf."

"Brittany, you're going to die if you don't start stopping now." Alvin said. He looked extremely serious.

"Brittany, we just want you to be you again." Theodore said.

"Yeah." Eleanor agreed.

"Well, I don't want to look like that or die." Brittany said worried. "In fact I was thinking of quitting this job anyways. It makes me feel, dirty."

"That's the spirit, Brittany." Theodore said.

"You know what, I'm going to tell them that I'm quitting." Brittany got up and went through the door leading to backstage. We waited for a while and she came out.

"Well?" Melody said puffing. I had just remembered she was here. She had been so quiet.

"I QUIT!" Brittany shouted. "The manager said it was okay. He said this job is probably too old for me anyways. And, he said we can stay for the rest of the night and I can keep all my tips tonight."

"That's great!" Jeanette shouted. Brittany then shoved another two hundred and fifty dollars in our faces.

"Take it." She said. Jeanette took the two fifty and said,

"You know what, Brittany?"

"What?" Brittany asked.

"You made a wise decision."


	22. Chapter 22: March SUCKS! A,T, and S Povo

"You may leave now, Alvin." Simon said. "Go get Theodore. He gets to hear the rest of the story." I walked out of the room and told another part of Simon's story. I told Theodore it was his turn.

* * *

"All right, Alvin." I said. I walked into Simon's room and he looked what everyone had described him as. He looked shifty, "Are you all right, Simon."

"I'm about to tell you the rest." Simon replied. "Theodore, I just want you to know that please don't be mad at me."

"Simon, I would never be mad at you when you're in this state." I said.

"Okay here's the rest."

* * *

You know what I love best about March, my birthday. I mean mine, Alvin's, and Theodore's. Well, the best part is it's our sweet sixteen. Dave promised we would take our driving tests on that Friday of the week of our birthday. Another good thing was our mother would be coming; the thing is she didn't know about Jeanette yet. So I promised Dave I would tell her as soon as she got here. Since our birthday was on Monday this year we were going to have it on Saturday, the 13th. Our mom would be arriving on Friday night and staying all through Monday.

When Friday night had come, we heard the doorbell ring. Our mom was here.

"Mom, it's so good to see you." Theodore said hugging her.

"Yeah, how have you been?"Alvin asked.

"Oh just fine, and you?" Vinny, are mother said.

"Well…." I began.

"Simon knocked up a girl." Alvin said finishing what I was about to say.

"Alvin, that was inappropriate!" I heard Dave shout.

"What? It's true." Our mother almost opened her mouth until Melody came in and say,

"So Simon your pregnant girlfriend called and I," Before Melody could say more our mother had her mouth open. "And I think I need another cigarette." Melody turned around and went back upstairs.

"Well, that went well didn't it?" Theodore cheerfully said.

An hour later my mother called me into the basement to talk while Dave and Theodore were cooking dinner. I suppose it was going to be about Jeanette. I walked down the steps and saw my mom just sitting there. She wasn't angry, she wasn't upset, and she wasn't burying her hands in her face.

"Come here Simon." She asked me. I went and sat next to her.

"Do you hate me, Mom?" I asked.

"Heavens no." She replied. "I just wasn't expecting me to come over and get this all dumped on me."

"I was going to tell you on my own, but…well you know what happened."

"So who's the mother?"

"Jeanette. Remember her, Mom?"

"Oh of course I do. Is she coming to your birthday party?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're keeping the baby right?"

"Yes."

"Oh how exciting! I'm going to be a grandma."

"So you're not upset by this?"

"No, if you ready for a child, Simon. I'm not stopping you and I will support you in any way. I'll be there when the baby is born and speaking of that, when is your baby coming?"

"I'm clueless. I never asked Jeanette."

"Don't you think you should?"

"Yeah, I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Okay, so I think it's time for dinner." My mom and I walked right up the stairs and had a decent meal and I went to bed that night knowing my mom wasn't mad at me.

Saturday morning was a busy morning. Melody and Alvin kept on fighting about whom's birthday was more important. Theodore finally broke them up so that we could set the house up. Mom and Dave helped too. The work was finally finished at 12 P.M.

The guests all arrived on time. Alvin had probably invited the most people, but that was because he was popular. Alvin invited the football team, I invited the Chess club, and Theodore had invited whatever friends he had. The Chipettes had arrived last. I pulled Jeanette into a kiss and explained my conversation with my mom. She seemed pleased that she found out before she came.

"Hello Jeanette." My mom greeted.

"Hello Vinny."

"Simon has told me so much about you? Now here's a question, when's the baby due?"

"June 3rd." Melody had happened to overhear this and she then walked into the conversation.

"Wait a minute, that's the night of senior prom." I turned to her and said,

"Well, I guess you're going to have to miss it. Dave won't let you go when you're supposed to be going to the hospital with us. Besides, you no longer have a boyfriend and no other boy likes you anyways." Now I wished I regretted saying this, Melody slowly picked up her drink, Diet Pepsi. She then smiled and poured it on my head. The music stopped and everyone stared, Melody dropped her cup on the floor and walked upstairs to her room and slammed her door shut.

Alvin resumed the crowd by telling them it was time to have a dancing contest.

"Let me help, Simon." Jeanette said trying to help.

"No I got it." I went upstairs and left Jeanette and my mom. I went to my room and changed my clothes, and then I decided to stop by Melody's room. There was conversation going on in her room which made me suspicious. I opened the door a crack and saw Melody talking to Trever, was standing in the window. Melody was fighting with him she shouted,

"Look, you weren't invited. Get out of here."

"Melody," Trever began. "I know you miss me."

"No I don't, my life has been better without you."

"Whatever Melody."

"When do you ever leave me alone? You follow me around and it's annoying. Like when you were at _Hot Topic_." Now I remembered how Melody wanted us to leave and it was because Trever was following us.

"Listen, I was sticking around to make sure you wouldn't get into a fight with that gang."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do. You can't resist." Melody then kicked Trever.

"Get out of here."

"Fine, but don't cry to me when you find out your time is almost up." Trever jumped and Melody saw me at the door.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"I heard enough." I said.

"Look, just leave me alone." Melody then shut the door on me.

For the rest of the night, Melody didn't come out of her room. I felt guilty of this. After I kissed Jeanette goodbye after the party, we all cleaned up. After the cleaning was done I saw Dave walking up the stairs into Melody's room. Alvin told me that he was furious with her, but I don't always trust what Alvin says. An hour later Dave walked out and kept his mouth shut. He told Mom something, but I couldn't hear it. Mom then went upstairs to Melody's room and walked out 15 minutes later with Melody.

"I'm sorry." Melody said.

"I'm sorry for being a smart allelic." I said. Mom left us in the hall while she went into the living room. "Anyways, what did Dave want?"

"He wanted to know what happened between me and you. I wouldn't tell him. I told Vinny and I came downstairs to say I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for spying on your conversation with Trever." I then said.

"Forget him, Simon. He's not worth it."

Sunday was a blur and now it was Monday. Happy Birthday to me. The best part about this birthday was Dave bought Alvin, Theodore, and I a car for us to share. I guess getting three cars would be too expensive and Dave isn't an ATM. Mom had made us another cake. Except this cake was HUGE! Alvin, Theodore, and I thanked her.

"I have an announcement." Said my Mom. "I'm going to stay until the baby is born."

"Really Mom?" Theodore asked.

"Really." Everyone shouted with happiness, except Melody. We wondered where she was. We assumed at school. So Dave offered us to let us drive in the new car with him to school. Of course since Alvin was the oldest, he got to drive first. Theodore and I kept laughing when Alvin almost hit a mailbox. Dave was going to have a stroke. I assumed he would calm down once I took the wheel after school.

The whole rest of the week went by with practicing for the driving test and mom still kept her words. Alvin, Theodore, and I got up early on Saturday for the driving test. I was nervous and so was Theodore. Alvin was even breaking a sweat. Dave drove us all in the car to the DMV.

"I'll wait inside until you're done." Dave said. Dave walked inside the DMV while we were greeted by lady with a clipboard.

"All right, the Seville brothers." She said. She was extremely attractive so Alvin did what he always did, flirt.

"I'm the oldest so I always go first." He said. When the lady was about to get in the car, Alvin opened the door for her. Theodore and I rolled our eyes.

After Alvin was done, I walked inside and took my test, and then Theodore did. When was all done the lady said,

"All right, Simon Seville, go get your picture taken and Theodore Seville, you go too." Before Theodore and I turned to go inside to get our pictures taken, Alvin said,

"Hey, what about me?"

"Oh," The lady said. "You didn't pass."

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"Well let's see, you ran three stop signs, ran two red lights, oh and you almost ran over an old lady in a wheel chair."

"Well I couldn't help that she wouldn't move."

"I'm sorry, Alvin. You didn't pass." The lady left and Alvin put his hands in his pockets and followed Theodore and I into the DMV.

"How was the test?" Dave asked.

"Alvin has something to tell you." Theodore said.

"What Alvin?"

"I didn't pass my driving test." Alvin said.


	23. Chapter 23: CSTs Simon Povo

**I actually had to look up what Calfornia's Standards test was. I live in Illinios so I take the ISAT. So I had to spend an hour on the internet to find out what people in California call their ISATs. **

"So what if Alvin didn't pass his driving test." Melody said.

"Yeah, isn't it a good thing that he's not behind the wheel?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm surprised that he didn't hit the old lady in the wheel chair." Brittany giggled. It was still Saturday, in case you were confused. The Chipettes were going to come over and congratulate us on passing the driving test. Dave really wasn't surprised when he found out that Alvin didn't pass. He kind of laughed a little and told him he would do better next time. Anyways, when we told the Chipettes that Alvin didn't pass, everyone was having a big discussion on it.

After Brittany was done talking, Alvin came walking in.

"Hey Alvin, can you drive me to the mall?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't pass my test." Alvin replied.

"I know. I was just yanking your chain."

"So Alvin," I began. "What was with you and running the stop signs and red lights?"

"Well," Alvin said. "Nobody told me that you had to stop at those." Everybody began to laugh and when I was laughing I attempted to say,

"Alvin, sometimes I wonder how you got your permit."

"Well," Alvin said sweating. "It's because I copied off of you."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Well, I didn't know a single answer so I……just decided to copy off of your test."

"CHEATER!" Jeanette screamed. "You should have got your permit on your own."

"Actually," Brittany said. "I cheated off of you. So don't get in Alvin's face."

"BRITTANY HOW COULD YOU?!" Jeanette said turning to her sister.

"Because I wanted to. During driver's Ed, I was too busy filing my nails. So when the test came, I looked at all your answers. You're very easy to copy off of, Jeanette."

"Now that's my girl!" Alvin yelled while slapping Brittany a high five.

"NO!" I shouted. "THIS IS NOT COOL!"

"YEAH! I HOPE YOU DON'T DECIDE TO COPY OFF SIMON'S CST!" Jeanette shouted.

"What?" Everyone including me said.

"You mean you didn't know that next week everyone here except Melody, because she is a senior, is taking the CST? Oh my you all, I dropped out of school and still knew when the CSTs were."

"Ugh excuse me?" Brittany asked. "The CSTs are not next week."

"Oh my," I remembered. "I think they are, Brit. Didn't you here the announcement yesterday after school?"

"Ha! In all of your faces!" Melody laughed.

"Speaking of CSTs, I always wanted to know what they stood for." Theodore said.

"California Standards Test." I proudly said. "This is actually our last year to take them."

"Yeah, because we're sophomores." Alvin added.

"Look at the bright side, no homework." Eleanor yelled happily.

"True, that means a whole entire week of relaxing." Brittany said. "Plus, the days are shorter because the CSTs are in the morning."

"Bonus!" Theodore shouted. The talk of the CSTs made us all forget about Alvin failing his driving test. I was actually glad to talk about school for once and we would be driving to school in our brand new car.

Getting up on Monday was a no problem because I got plenty of sleep Sunday night and I was ready to take the practice test today. The practice test was just a test we would take to get our brains fired up for the real test beginning Tuesday. It turned out that Alvin and Eleanor were taking their CSTs in Reading class. By the way, everyone was happy to hear that Theodore and I got our licenses and told Alvin that he would do better next time. Back to the classroom, the teacher put Alvin next to me and during the whole practice test, he wouldn't shut up. From every poke, shove, and "Simon I don't know this answer?" really didn't bother me.

At first I thought gym was going to be great because that we didn't have to dress, but I was mistakenly wrong.

"All right, sophomores," said Coach Riley. "This week you have the CSTs. So to have a little fun, we are starting the dancing unit." Everyone groaned and one kid said,

"Line dancing is boring. We did it last year."

"All right, sophomores. That's enough!" Coach Riley shouted. "We're not line dancing this year. Since this is your last year to take this test, we decided that you're all mature enough to start square dancing." The girls got into they're groups and made small talk and the guys just stood there. "Yes, square dancing involves a partner…..a partner of the opposite gender." Guys groaned while the girls squealed with joy. "Sophomores! Look at the bright side, the seniors are learning tango and ballroom. So don't think of this as torture, now find a partner of the opposite gender." Alvin and Brittany partnered and so did Theodore and Eleanor; I was not really trying to find a partner because I knew the only person who would want to be my partner would be Jeanette. I thought about poor Melody, learning tango and ballroom without Trever. Then Jillian, the girl used to have a crush on when I was kid came to me and asked,

"Want to be partners?"

"Ugh sure." I replied. We spent the whole gym learning all the movements we would be learning for tomorrow's routine. I really didn't enjoy being partners with Jillian; she kept on swinging me around too fast on swing your partners. After gym, I saw Melody entering gym next; gym was her second to last period. I smiled at her and she just looked away. Knowing from how much seniors know, I thought she already knew what she was doing and she was upset. I had to be in two more classes, they felt short though.

On Tuesday morning, Alvin, Eleanor, and I walked to our Reading class. We were all nervous take our CSTs. We sat down at our tables and the teacher passed out two pencils, our answer document, and our test. After we took the first test, we got snacks and it was back to taking another test, that's when it happened.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard a girl named Angel say. "ALVIN IS CHEATING OFF SIMON'S TEST!"


	24. Chapter 24: Alvin's Trial Part 1 S Povo

Dave and our mother entered the principal's office with Alvin; Dave turned and told me to take Theo home. He was furious with Alvin, I was mad at him too because he had no business to copy my CST. In fact, doesn't stupid Alvin know that I had a different test form than he did? I guess not. Mom was just silent, she wouldn't say a word. I took Theodore home and somehow Melody had already found out. I guessed word got out to the seniors. I called Jeanette and told her the news and she told me she found out from Eleanor. I told her about the rest of my day and then it came to dancing with Jillian. Now Jeanette has always despised Jillian so she of course decided to yell,

"SIMON SEVILLE YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING WITH HER THAT WOULD INVOLVE ME SLAPING YOU!"

"Jeanette," I began. "How could I betray you? It's just square dancing. I won't do anything that you don't approve of."

"Good," Jeanette replied. "If this is just square dancing then I don't care." After that conflict was settled, Jeanette and I discussed how much trouble Alvin might be in for cheating. After an hour, Dave, Alvin, and our mom came through the front door, Melody was first to say something, she said,

"So is Alvin expelled?"

"No!" Alvin yelled.

"Shush!" Dave said to Alvin. "You're grounded. To start, you can go to your room and write me some lines. Write _I must not copy off any student's CST_. I want it written 500 times."

"But Dave?" Alvin said.

"Do as he says." Mom said.

"Yes mom." Alvin sighed. He then walked upstairs and into our room and shut the door.

"What happened?" I heard myself ask.

"Well, they were thinking of expelling Alvin and sending him to serve time." Dave said.

"Serve time?" Theodore shivered.

"What Alvin did was terrible. He was accused of copying off a CST test." Dave replied.

"What made them change their minds? What's Alvin's actual punishment?"

"Your school has a court called the student honors court. Since Alvin was accused of copying your test by only one eye witness, Alvin can run against that and prove himself as he told me, incent."

"Alvin pleaded he was incent?" Melody asked. "Who would even believe that?"

"That was real supportive, Melody." I said sarcastically. At that moment mom began to cry,

"I don't want to see Alvin to go to jail." She wailed. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Vinny," Dave said. "It's not your fault. It's mine."

"None this is anyone's fault but Alvin's." Theodore said. "Now, Alvin has not been pleaded guilty yet has he? No." I haven't heard Theodore speak out like this so I remained silent. "When's Alvin's case?"

"April 13, beginning after school." Dave said.

"Now I believe we have a whole entire spring break and another two whole weeks for Alvin to figure out a plan." Theodore said. "And well…. I'm going to help him." Mom wiped her tears away when she heard Theodore speak.

"I'll help him too." I then said. "I'll do everything I can to help Alvin be pleaded incent."

I was glad when CSTs were over with and square dancing was over with too. It was way too much stress. The next week went by and then the next went blowing by. When the final bell rang on Friday the 19th, everyone screamed with excitement for the whole week of Spring break. When I opened my locker I saw a piece of paper fall out. I picked it up and read it,

Simon Seville,

We are to inform you that you took place in the incident with your brother, Alvin Seville. Please report to the Student Honor Court after school on April 13th to serve as a witness.

I folded the piece of paper up and put it in my back pack. I soon found out that everyone from our Reading class got the same letter, except that the letter was for them to serve as the jury. The only others that got the letters to serve as a witness were Brittany, Melody, Eleanor, Theodore and even Jeanette. I was very surprised that Jeanette got the letter because she was no longer going to school, but then I figured since she hangs out withal the other selected witnesses, they would probably want to question her.

Alvin brought his letter to me once we got home. His letter was different, so I read it out loud,

Alvin Seville,

We are to report to you not to forget to show up to your trial on April 13th. Please be there after school with your lawyer. You will also be called as a witness so also be ready to be testified.

I folded the piece of paper up and he began to look at me with a puppy face, I could tell he wanted me as his lawyer.

"The answer is no, Alvin." I said. "I'm a witness I can't."

"Then who am I supposed to turn to?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "But you better find someone."

"Look Simon, I don't know any of the Student Honor Court lawyers." Alvin said. "Besides, they won't take my case, they hate me."

"Well….never mind."

"What?"

"It won't work you probably wouldn't want him as your lawyer."

"Who?"

"Well, just the other day I heard that there's been a new edition to the Student Honors Court lawyers and what I've heard, he hasn't failed a case yet, but as I said you wouldn't want him as your lawyer."

"Just tell me, Simon!"

"Trever Zanning."

"No."

"Well, then have fun finding a lawyer who won't help you."

"Okay, I'll ask him."

Saturday morning Alvin, Theodore, and I got out of bed and turned the corner and came to the Zanning household. Alvin rang the doorbell and Trever's dad answered.

"Hello, is Trever home?" I asked.

"Are you the Seville kids?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Theodore said.

"Oh, then come on in. Any Seville is welcome here." We walked inside and took a seat in the living room. The living room was pretty cool, I guess since Trever's mom was a doctor, they could afford nice furniture. When Trever walked in I could tell that he already knew why we were here.

"Hey," He said. "So you want to talk business?"

"Yes." I said.

"I will be willing to help Alvin, on one condition."

"What?" Alvin asked.

"That you can stop insulting me and hating me because I'm really good at something."

"Well then I'm out of here."

"Sit Alvin." Theodore said pulling Alvin back down on the couch.

"Fine." Alvin agreed. "I'll stop being mean to you Trever, if you become my lawyer."

"Deal." Trever said with his hand out. Alvin shook Trever's hand. "Now, we need to work out a plan for your trial, Alvin. I want you stop by everyday this week at 7 A.M to help me draw out a plan with you. Then I'll use the rest of the remaining time to work on what questions I'm going to ask and what I need to do to convince the jury to plead you incent."

"Okay." So Alvin visited Trever every morning of our spring break to draw out a plan for the trial. Once we returned to school, we found out that students can come and watch the trial. I figured there was going to be a lot of students coming to support Alvin. The night before the trial I found out that Charlene was going to be the judge. Alvin felt sick but tried not to show it at dinner. He had all rights to be nervous because this was a trial for expulsion and doing time.

After school on April 13th I reported down to the Student Honor Court and took my seat next to Jeanette. I saw that mom, Dave, and Miss Miller were here too. I suspected Trever was going to call them as witnesses. I saw Jillian walk out and say,

"All court rise for Judge Charlene." Charlene walked in and took a seat at the Judges desk and banged on her gavel.

"All court sit." She said. We all sat down and Jillian continued,

"Today's case witnesses Alvin Seville's accused crime of cheating on a CST. Our prosecutor today is Angel last name has no information." Angel sat on the opposite end of Trever and Alvin with her lawyer, Joey.

"Okay, Trever call your first witness." Charlene asked.

"Yes your honor," Trever responded. "I call Mr. Simon Stanley Seville to the stand." I got up and sat in the witness stand. Jillian then asked me,

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." I responded.

"Mr. Simon Seville, were you the one who sat next to your brother Alvin during the CSTs?"

"Yes sir." I responded.

"Did you actually see him lean over and stare at your paper while you were taking your CST?"

"No sir."

"Then tell me what happened?"

"I was taking my test and I heard Angel yell that Alvin was cheating off my test."

"Did you look then?"

"Yes sir."

"Where was he?"

"He was sitting with his eyes on my side of the table." The jury and the students who were watching gasped. Trever sat back down and Joey approached me and asked,

"Simon Stanley Seville," He snorted. "Was it true that the day before the test while you were taking the practice test, did Alvin ask to copy off of you?"

"Yes sir." More gasps were made and Joey sat down.

"Next witness!" Charlene yelled banging her gavel.

"I call Eleanor Maddie Miller to the stand!" Joey yelled. I went back to my seat and Eleanor took my spot and promised to tell the truth.

"Eleanor, you were in the classroom during the time of this crime, but, wasn't there a time when Alvin copied off one of your tests."

"Yes sir." She quietly said.

"Now, what test was this?"

"An Algebra test."

"Now wasn't the test everyone was taking was a Mathematics test?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, knowing form Alvin's math grades, he's pretty bad at math." Joey went to sit down. Trever had nothing to say to cross examine her so Eleanor sat down.

"I call Theodore Andrew Seville to the stand." Trever called. Theodore took his spot on the witness stand and said he would tell the truth.

"Theodore, Alvin is your brother, right?" Trever asked.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"So all the time you lived with him, has he ever been accused of anything?"

"Yes sir."

"Has there ever been a time when it was someone else?"

"Yes sir."

"Are most things blamed on Alvin in your household without thinking?"

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

"Well, because Alvin got into a lot of trouble when he was little."

"Little you said?"

"Yes sir."

"Has he ever gotten into any trouble besides this, now?"

"No, Alvin really hasn't been yelled at." Trever sat back down and Joey didn't cross examine so Theodore sat back down. Charlene banged her gavel,

"Court adjourns due to time. Court will proceed tomorrow at the same time and same place." Everyone got up and Charlene stepped off the Judges desk.


	25. Chapter 25: Alvin's Trial Part 2 S Povo

I had no idea how Trever was going to get Alvin out of this, but as people say, lawyers already need to know the answers to their questions. So that must have meant that Trever knew what he was doing. After school the next day I took Jeanette's hand and we walked into the court.

"All court rise for Judge Charlene." Jillian shouted. The court rose and Charlene got to her desk and banged her gavel,

"The court may now sit." She said. The court sat down. "Joey, call your witness."

"Yes Your Honor," Joey said. "I call Brittany Ann Miller to the stand." Brittany rose and sat down and swore to tell the truth. "Brittany, you've been Mr. Alvin Seville's girlfriend for how long?"

"Since childhood." She replied.

"Has Alvin ever lied to you?"

"Well, no, I mean yes, I mean-"

"What's the answer, Miss Brittany Miller?" Joey asked.

"Yes sir." She sighed. The court gasped and there were a bunch of whispers, I looked at Trever and noticed that he was sitting back and enjoying this. I was quite confused, but I let that be.

"So as long as you've been Mr. Alvin Seville's girlfriend, has there ever been a time where he told to lie for him?"

"Yes sir." More gasps and Joey sat down. Trever was laughing to himself, Brittany sat down, Trever wasn't going to cross examine.

"Next witness, Mr. Zanning." Charlene shouted banging her gavel. Trever rose and said,

"I call Miss Jeanette Violet Miller to the stand." People began to whisper as she sat down and swore to tell the truth.

"So Jeanette, you no longer go to this school and I think we can all tell why you're no longer here." I turned red when I heard everyone laughed. Once I heard Charlene's gavel, the court was hushed. "So Jeanette, you know quite a lot about Mr. Simon Seville, is that true?"

"Yes sir." She replied.

"So, knowing Simon and how Simon functions, how hard is it to copy off of him?"

"Very hard." The court broke into whispers.

"How is it very hard?"

"He puts his arm over the paper and hides all the answers."

"Does he always do this?"

"Not always, but he defiantly does it on important tests like the CST." Trever sat down feeling pleased. Joey got up and asked,

"So how would you know that Simon was covering up his answers that very day?"

"I just know sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, reported from the prosecutor, that Simon didn't have answers covered that day." The court broke out into a bunch of talk until the sound of the gavel. Jeanette came and sat down by me and I saw Trever, he was wide eyed. This wasn't good. Joey stood up and shouted,

"I call the defendant Mr. Alvin………"

"What?" Charlene asked. Joey was silent and he looked like he was going to burst. I could tell he was laughing about something. "Mr. Joey, are you having trouble pronouncing the name?"

"Yes Your Honor," He squeaked with laughter. "And if you'll excuse me Your Honor." Joey walked out of the Court and shut the doors. In 1 second, the court heard the loudest laugh on the entire planet. Joey walked back in the court and sat in his seat. Charlene then said,

"Joey wants to call Mr. Alvin Shirley Seville to the stand." Now it made sense why Joey was laughing, Alvin's middle name was Shirley, a girl's name. Once Charlene called the name the whole entire court started to laugh, including her, one kid wet his pants. I saw Alvin get up and shout,

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT MY MOTHER THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO HAVE TWO BOYS AND ONE GIRL!"

"That explains the pink baby clothes!" Melody yelled. Everyone laughed again, I was thankful that Dave, Miss Miller, and Mom weren't here because there would be a problem there. It turned out they only had to stay one day just to see how the court was going to be run. Anyways, after the laughter died, I heard Brittany yell,

"OH MY GOD! I'm dating a girly man!" The court once again laughed. I could help but laugh too, all these things made sense. Theodore then decided to yell a side splitter, he yelled,

"Hey! Alvin Shirley Seville! That spells ASS!" The court was loud with laughter now, I saw two other kids wet themselves; others were rolling on the floor. Theodore yelling something random and swearing at the time was very rare and when it did happen, it was just way too funny. After the last seconds of laughter died, Charlene banged her gavel and shouted,

"That's enough! Proceed with your examination, Mr. Joey."

"Yes Your Honor." He said wiping his tears of laughter from his face. "So Mr. Alvin, why don't you tell the court why you're innocent?"

"Well, it may have looked like I was copying off Simon's test, but I wasn't. When I was taking the test my pencil fell out of my hand and it rolled onto the floor and it was by Simon's foot. I was reaching down to get it and Angel yelled and Simon turned and saw my body looking over him."

"Do you think you're smart, Mr. Alvin?"

"I guess so sir."

"Smart enough to come with an excuse like this?"

"Well I guess, but this is not an excuse." Joey sat down and Trever rose and said,

"I only got two questions for you, Alvin. My first question is, are you smart enough to know that you and Simon have different test forms?"

"Yes sir." The court began to talk jury began to whisper.

"My last question, Alvin, you know you're not stupid enough to copy off a different test form so why do you think Angel decided to create this little lie." The whole entire court gasped.

"Because before I went out with Brittany, Angel wanted me to go out with her and I said no. She's been mad at me ever since then." The jury began exchanging looks while Alvin sat down.

"For my next witness," Trever called. "The prosecutor, Miss Angel." Angel walked slowly to the stand and swore to tell the truth. "So Miss Angel, is it true you used to have a crush on Mr. Alvin?"

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Is it true you were mad at him for rejecting you?"

"Yes sir."

"Angel, there was really no need to make such a big deal over it. To make a lie so Alvin would be sent in here. Is it true that you lied?"

"No sir."

"Why do you deny?" Angel was silent for about a minute and then she spoke,

"Now I'm going to just let you all know that Alvin had copied tests, he's lied even to his girlfriend and if you are going to believe him then you're just a bunch of idiots! How do you know for sure if he's lying?!" Angel stomped off her chair and I heard the jury talking about Alvin being pled as guilty. Alvin was done for, but Trever simply smiled at the jury and said,

"I'm not finished yet. Your Honor, I have one more witness to call."

"Proceed." Charlene said.

"I want Miss Melody Lavender Seville to take the stand!" Trever yelled. The court broke out in whispers as Melody walked to the witness stand. While she was walking a kid yelled,

"She's not to be trusted! She's against Alvin!" I knew that if Melody entered the stand we were all screwed. Melody sat down and swore in to tell the truth.

"Melody is it?" Trever asked.

"Gee, I don't know Trever." Melody sarcastically said. "Is it?"

"Now that's enough!" Charlene yelled.

"Melody," Trever began again, "Is it true that you don't believe anything Alvin has ever said?"

"Oh absolutely, when it comes to this kind of stuff." Melody replied. The jury whispered.

"So you do believe Alvin cheated?"

"Yes." The jury was confused, I was too, if Trever wanted Alvin to win then why did he call Melody to the stand?

"Alvin, I'll ask this question," Trever said facing Alvin. "Did you cheat?" There was a long silence and I saw a tear roll down Alvin's cheek. Alvin began,

"Melody and to everyone in this room, I didn't copy." Melody stared and saw that more tears were rolling down Alvin's cheeks. Then Trever spoke,

"So Melody, I'll ask again, do you really believe that Alvin copied?" Melody was dead silent and looked at Alvin who was blowing his nose.

"You're Honor," She said. "I believe that Alvin did not cheat on that test. I can tell when he lies and when he doesn't. When he cries, he's telling the truth and that's all I have to say." Melody got down a resumed her seat.

"The jury may now withdrawal to make their decision." Charlene quietly said. She banged her gavel and got down from her desk while the jury went to go and discuss the case. It took about an hour till the jury resumed. It was already night, maybe around 6:00 P.M. Charlene got back to the stand and banged her gavel. Everyone sat back down and Charlene spoke,

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have You're Honor." A kid said. "We find him………" This was such a nail biter, Jeanette and I grabbed hands, Eleanor and Theodore crossed fingers, and Brittany hugged Alvin and then, "not guilty." We burst into a cheer and Alvin was happy, "but he is an ass." All of us broke out into a laugh. The new event to focus on was the Chipettes birthday. It was going to be Jeanette's baby shower too. I was happy for Alvin, but if it wasn't for Trever, Alvin would be behind bars. Alvin VS Trever has now come to an end.


	26. Chapter 26: Bday Baby Shower S Povo

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into a month. Boy how does time fly by? The Chipette's birthday was approaching and I had nothing to get Jeanette. People are actually going to bring four gifts instead of three because this was also a baby shower and people felt like that they might want to get something for the baby. So about Jeanette, I had to really use my brain. Alvin mentioned something about a funny thing he and Theodore were doing, but I was too busy to pay attention. I decided that I was going to get the most expensive gift for Jeanette, but the problem was that what kind of expensive thing I should get her?

"Simon," Melody said. "You're telling me that you didn't buy your girlfriend anything yet?"

"Guilty." I let out.

"Well Simon, you got to get exactly what she's expecting or she'll hate you for the end of time." Then I remember a few weeks ago that Jeanette was staring at something in the window of a store. I knew I didn't have enough money so I put on the biggest puppy face, "Melody," I began. "May I burrow some money?"

"Ugh……no." Melody said.

"Why not?

"Because I have already spent my money on three presents for the girls."

"Damn!" I yelled out. Melody looked at me funny and said,

"First, don't do that again because you're not good at swearing. Second, if you want to borrow money, borrow some from Dave." That's exactly what I did, I bought Jeanette's wonderful present and wrapped it.

I counted down to May 20th, I marked off the calendar everyday and it drove myself crazy. Finally, when the final bell rang on May 20th, yes we were in school because that was a Thursday. So after school I saw Alvin with a watermelon.

"What's that for?" I asked. He then gave me a quiet shush and walked off. I went upstairs and got ready for the party. When the clock hit 7, we all hustled over to the Chipette's house. When rang the doorbell and Miss Miller answered,

"GIRLS! YOUR BOYFRIENDS ARE HERE!" When the Chipettes arrived at the front door, we walked inside. The house was empty compared to our sweet sixteen. Only a couple students showed up.

"Hey Brittany," Alvin said. "Where are all the guests?"

"Not here yet." She replied.

"But you told us the party was at 7."

"No," Jeanette said. "We told you that if you want to be early come at 7."

"It's better to be early than late." Melody shrugged. All of us put our presents on the table. I went and stood by Jeanette, I didn't really want to mingle.

"So," She said.

"So what?" I asked.

"SO WHERE'S MY CORNDOG!" I was freaked out, but I remembered that only a couple weeks ago the doctor told me that Jeanette might go through some mental changes and I should do what she says. Before I could say something, Alvin happened to overhear. Alvin then spoke,

"Oh you mean the corndogs with the sticks on them?" Melody then walked by,

"Corndogs Alvin? Really? Just no."

I rushed to the food table and got a corndog. When I came back, Jeanette stomped her foot and yelled,

"DIDN'T YOU KNOW CORNDOGS MAKE ME FAT!?" I was freaked out. "You're such an unworthy future husband." Jeanette joined Brittany who was shocked by this and just to make matters worse, Alvin had a corndog with Jeanette's face on it. Theodore had one with me on it.

"You're such an unworthy future husband." Alvin mimicked using the corndog. Alvin then let the corndog out of view and Theodore came in and yelled,

"Wait Jeanette, don't go, I'm a wiener." Theodore then put his corndog out of view and lastly Melody had 3 pigs in a blanket with little faces on them. She let out a high pitched voice,

"Were the future baby Seville kids, BEWARE!" I knew what they were mimicking, they weren't just mimicking me they were mimicking a scene from a movie called _Shark tale_. It kind of made me mad, but Jeanette was laughing and later she apologized to me. After cake, before presents, Alvin and Theodore were getting ready for their skit. We all sat down and watched,

"This is for Jeanette," Alvin laughed. Alvin then stuck that watermelon I saw earlier under his shirt and he officially looked pregnant. Then Alvin let out moans,

"The babies coming!" He yelled. Brittany was giggling.

"Okay, ready, push." Theodore yelled. Alvin let out fake moans, Brittany and Eleanor laughed. Then Theodore pulled out the watermelon out from under Alvin's shirt and said,

"Congratulations it's a watermelon." I laughed hard and Jeanette even did that.

"Quit taking lines from _The Office_." I shouted. Alvin and Theodore sat down and the Chipettes opened their presents. When Jeanette came to mine, I crossed my fingers and hoped she would love what I got her. She opened the box to my present and gasped,

"Simon, it's beautiful." She pulled out the purple earrings and stuck them in her ears. "Thanks." She kissed me.

"Now why can't you buy me nice things like that?" Eleanor asked Theodore.

"Does he look like an ATM?" Alvin asked.

"No."

"Then leave that comment alone." When the Chipettes came to Melody's gifts, they were cards. They were gift cards for ITunes, but the cards were different. Melody's card to Jeanette was the most toilet humored thing I have ever read. Jeanette read Melody's card,

"Did you know," Then Jeanette opened the card, "…that every time I see you, I need to smoke a cigarette." Melody winked and then pulled out a cigarette and smoked it. "Happy Birthday, from Melody."

"Your terrible, Melody." Eleanor said.

"I know." She smoked. When all the presents were all opened, Miss Miller announced that she had a birthday present and a baby shower present. We followed her to the garage and Miss Miller turned on the lights to reveal a brand new pink convertible. The Chipettes squealed with excitement and we went back inside, Miss Miller rolled in a brand new stroller for the triplets. The problem was a couple days ago, Jeanette and I already got an indestructible stroller.

"Miss Miller," Jeanette said. "Simon and I already have a stroller." I wheeled in the stroller and Miss Miller looked upset,

"Well why didn't you tell me that you already bought one?" She asked.

"Well we wanted to surprise you." I said. Alvin examined Jeanette and I's stroller,

"Indestructible egh?" He asked. "May I take it for a second and see just how indestructible it is?"

"Fine." I said.

"Come on, Theodore." Alvin called.

"Okay." Theodore replied. I began getting suspicious of Alvin and Theodore, Jeanette was too so we snuck out of the party and outside. That's when we saw our (Alvin, Theodore, and I's) car with Jeanette and I's stroller hooked up. Then I noticed that in the stroller was Alvin's watermelon. Alvin started the car and since he didn't have his license yet Theodore drove, and he drove like a maniac. The stroller was skidding, sliding, and flying. (At one point LOL) Jeanette and I had a pretty good laugh when we saw Alvin chasing after the stroller like an idiot sarcastically saying,

"OH MY BABY!" Theodore made the final turn and the stroller skidded and the watermelon fell out and splat all over the road. There was watermelon everywhere and our stroller was damaged, and I didn't care. That humor was worth the money that was paid for the stroller. I then heard myself yell,

"Quit copying scenes from _The Office_, you're going to make Jeanette and I pee ourselves." Yes what Alvin and Theodore did was a redone version of a part in an episode of _The Office_. Alvin and Theodore came over with the damaged stroller and Theodore said,

"They lied, the stroller is damaged."

"Well, now Miss Miller has a present to give you." Alvin said. We all laughed when Eleanor and Brittany came outside.

"What's so funny?" Eleanor asked.

"Let me guess," Brittany said staring at the stroller. "Alvin hooked up the stroller to your car and Theodore drove around and around until it was damaged."

"How did you know that?" Jeanette asked.

"I know my Alvin." Brittany giggled and kissed Alvin. We all laughed over the loud music coming from the party.


	27. Chapter 27: Flickers of the Past S Povo

May has come and gone, before I knew it, it was June 2nd, the night before Jeanette's due date. Brittany and Eleanor got their licenses, but Jeanette would have to wait until she had her baby to take the test, Alvin retook the test on the same day and eventually passed. Melody still would not talk to Trever I didn't understand why they weren't going back out; I mean every student at school said they were a good couple. Poor Melody, she doesn't have a date for prom or even can go to it. I felt sorry for even though I said those rude comments on my birthday, maybe the reason why I felt sorry is I was guilty of getting Jeanette pregnant. Not only was it the night before the due date, it was the night _of_ the doom date.

It was very hot and Theodore drove me and Alvin home with the A.C on high. I walked across the lawn to the Chipettes house after I got out of the car. I wanted to see Jeanette, I wanted to talk to her, be with her, and I had a desire for her. When Miss Miller answered the door she whispered,

"Tell Alvin thanks for busting up Jeanette and your stroller." I kind of chuckled, knowing Miss Miller; she wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Telling me that Alvin busted up something Jeanette and I bought, but Alvin and Theodore's little show was amusing. When I sat down with Jeanette on the couch, the first thing she did was kiss me, and say that she loved me, and how exciting tomorrow was going to be, and that she was nervous. I then remembered just last week when Jeanette called the house phone and told mom that she was nervous about the triplets. I had a long conversation that night. Mom wanted know exactly why nobody told her it was triplets, but she was still happy that she was going to have three loving grandchildren, instead of one.

"So Jeanette, what are we going to name the triplets?" I asked.

"I don't know." She responded. At the last doctor visit, we found out Jeanette was having two boys and one girl. I just pray that what happened with me, Alvin, and Theodore and the confusion my mom went through on having two boys and one girl, wouldn't happen.

"What should we name the girl?" I asked. Jeanette just shrugged her shoulders, I thought really hard and I remembered the trial and Jeanette's middle name, than I had my idea. "I know, how about Violet?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." Jeanette said. "I know that I want to name the boy out of the two that looks like you Simon JR. That way, I can see you in our child's face as well."

"Aww, you're so sweet." I said. "Besides, I wanted to name one of the boys that anyways. I was thinking that we name the other boy Everett." Jeanette looked at me, "You know what?" I continued. "Stupid idea I know."

"No," Jeanette said. "Everett is a perfect name."

"Okay," I said. "We got Violet, Simon JR, and Everett."

"That seems about right. It's a good thing you didn't suggest David because that's just like asking me if you wanted to name the girl Beatrice." Jeanette said. I kissed her and I told her that I loved her, and how funny she was for making that statement. Eleanor soon walked in and told us that Jeanette, Brittany, Miss Miller, and she would be staying at my house for the night. In that way, I won't leave Jeanette's side and it would be easier loading cars. I was happy to hear this news, but shortly, I had to leave because I had to finish cleaning the house for the Chipettes and Miss Miller's arrival.

When I got home, Melody handed me a broom while she had a cigarette in her mouth. I took the broom and swept and after, I ran into Alvin. Alvin didn't look to good so I couldn't help but ask,

"Alvin, what's wrong?"  
"Brittany, she's been throwing up again." I was worried, especially for Alvin's sake, I knew he couldn't go through with Brittany being an anorexic and bulimic all over again. In fact, she just stopped, why would she do it again? "But it was just a rumor. I'm talking to her tonight when she comes." I then walked by Theodore who was watching T.V.

"Hey Theo." I said walking over and joining Theodore. "What's up?"

"Simon, do you know what being caught in the middle means?" He asked.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because some kid told me that Eleanor and I are caught in the middle."

"Being caught in the middle means that you're stuck between decision and or a problem."

"Oh, then I guess Ellie and I are caught in the middle." Theodore then shut the T.V and went into the kitchen. I was a little confused by Theodore making this comment, so I followed him into the kitchen and continued this conversation,

"Theodore, how are you and Eleanor caught in the middle?"

"Well," Theodore said cracking an egg. "It's just that when everything bad happened, everyone wanted us to choose sides."

"That never happened!"

"Yes it is, when you got Jeanette pregnant, Melody and Alvin went on and on about being against it. They kept asking me opinions as well as Eleanor."

"Oh really?" I said. I then I walked out of the kitchen and up to Alvin.

"What?" He asked all pissed off. I then slapped him in the face and he fell flat on the floor.

"What the f was that for?!" Alvin screamed. Luckily Dave wasn't home when Alvin said what he just said.

"That was for lying to me about congratulating me about Jeanette. I was wrong, you don't give a sh** about the babies, Jeanette and I, all you care about is yourself and all the publicity you're getting." I had never used the s word ever; I now regretted what I did.

"Very good Simon," Theodore shouted from the kitchen. "Speaking like a true smart ass."

"Shut up Theodore!" Alvin yelled while getting up and rubbing his cheek. I was so mad that it was only fair to give Melody a visit, but the problem was she wasn't anywhere to be seen. She still was missing when Dave came home. Then just about 30 minutes before the Chipettes and Miss Miller were supposed to come, she came bursting inside the house, she wasn't alone Trever was in the doorway.

"Come on, Melody." He begged.

"Shut the f up!" Melody said. Dave did hear her, but decided stay out of this.

"Melody, why won't you accept my apology?"

"BECAUSE I FREAKEN HATE YOU!"

"I don't."

"Trever, forget it. The answer is still no. God, I need a cigarette." Melody was searching her pockets for one, but there was no more left.

"Melody, I will always love you no matter how much you hate me. All I wanted to do was give you your old video camera back. I even took the time to put all the old clips on a DVD for you." Melody came over and took the camera and DVD from Trever's hands without looking at him. She was crying, because I could see her face at the angle she was standing in, Trever couldn't, but I could. Melody slammed the door shut and looked at us,

"All right which one of you stole my cigarettes?"

"I did." Dave said. "Melody, I can't stand it anymore. Give me your money and the credit card. I want you out of this smoking habit." I heard Melody cuss under her breath when she handed Dave her credit card and money. Melody then grabbed the video camera and DVD; she ran upstairs and slammed the door shut.

"Well done Dave." Alvin joked.

"This isn't funny business Alvin. The reason why I'm doing this is because I just got Melody's medical records. She will die if she doesn't stop now." Everyone was silent for awhile and Theodore went back to the kitchen and Alvin went back to texting. Dave came to me and whispered,

"I need you to go and check on Melody. Just to make sure she doesn't have any more cigarettes." I kind of grinned on the inside because this was my chance to have my revenge on Melody. I raced up to her room and opened the door, although I didn't open it all the way. I watched her pace her room. She threw things, she screamed, and she was still crying and then she spotted the DVD. She inserted it and it began to play, the first thing it showed was Trever.

"Hey Melody." He said. "You may hate me now, but I made this video out of your clips to show you a little of the past enjoy.

Trever was now gone and background music came on, it was _How to Save a Life by the Fray. _I began to watch the video,

_The first clip was just a couple days after Trever and his family moved to town. We were all kids, Alvin and Trever were playing baseball,_

"_Go Alvin!" Brittany yelled. This was the captain of the little league baseball team tryouts._

"_Don't trip, Simon." Melody said in the camera. I came into view with Theodore who was eating some ice cream. I did trip and I my face fell into Theodore's ice cream. Everyone laughed. _I heard Melody sort of crying/giggling, I heard myself giggle a little.

_The frames flickered and a new movie picture formed, Alvin was holding the camera. It was when the Chipettes performed at the carnival. _

"_Hey Simon," Alvin said. "What do you have say about this?"_

_ "Wow." I responded. _

"_Hey guys," Theodore squealed. "There are the girls." Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor came into view. "Oh," Eleanor said. "Is that recording?" _

"_Well what do you think?" Melody said._

_ "Hey everyone." Brittany said._

"_It's recording." Jeanette added with a hand in the camera leans. _

"_Okay were going to ride some rides now bye." Alvin added turning the camera off._

_More flickering and I was holding the camera,_

"_Okay, so the camera is recording." I said._

"_Yes, we all know its recording." Alvin and Melody said. This was a recording in the basement._

"_All right," I continued. "This is Theodore dancing." Theodore then came on and started dancing all badly and everything. Alvin, Melody, and I were all laughing._

_Frame after frame of the past made me cry and laugh. When I got to the slide show it was mixed with a couple of clips. This time, I could hear How to Save a Life. The credits came in afterwards and the movie blacked out._

Melody turned off the TV and began to cry, she went her closet wear her untouched prom dress was and she threw it on the floor and stomped on it and threw it. She then shoved it back into her closet and lied down on her bed and cried some more. I shut the door; I didn't want revenge on poor Melody.

When the Chipettes came over, matters were worse. Mom, Dave, and Miss Miller had a conversation while the Chipettes and Alvin, Theodore, and I talked into the basement.

"Brittany, are you not eating again?" Alvin asked quietly.

"It was one day!" Brittany shouted.

"Damn it Brittany! You promised that you wouldn't do that again!"

"I'm not! Alvin, you're out of control."

"Shut up, just shut up." Alvin then raced back upstairs from the basement. Brittany broke down in tears. Jeanette and Eleanor patted her on the back.

"You know Brit," Eleanor said. "I know what will cheer you up."

"What?" Brittany asked.

"We can all go to Taco Bell?"

"F you Eleanor, all you can think about is food!" Brittany got up and went upstairs. My guess on where she was going was Melody. It was just a guess though.

"You know Ellie," Jeanette began. "You do always think about food."

"No I don't!" Eleanor responded.

"Yeah you do."

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Theodore shouted. "I wouldn't be talking, fat ass." Jeanette turned to me and said,

"Did you hear what your brother just called me?" I then put my hands up and shouted,

"I'm staying out of this. Just shoot me now if you think that's not okay." Jeanette huffed at me,

"If I had a gun, I would shoot everyone in this room. Now if you excuse me, I have to pee." When Jeanette left Theodore faced me,

"You better tell your girlfriend to treat her sister with more respect."

"Respect?" I responded. "This isn't about respect."

"I just don't get it." Eleanor said quietly to me. "I don't get that you and Jeanette get all the attention just because you got her pregnant."

"Jeanette and I do not get all the attention." I said.

"Yes you do!" Theodore shouted. "The newspapers and the media all want to talk to you two. You're the top story."

"So what?" I said. "I'm still me."

"No you're not!" Eleanor screamed. "You've been an ignorant asshole since you found out Jeanette was pregnant!"

"Come on, Ellie." Theodore said angrily. "You want Taco Bell, you and I can go get some." Theodore and Eleanor held hands with their heads held high and walked upstairs. When Jeanette came back she asked,

"Where did Eleanor and Theodore go?"

"Taco Bell." I responded. "They're not too happy with us."

"Simon, I'm sorry for yelling. I should not have brought up the food thing when Brittany went upstairs."

"It seems that everyone is upset. Did you hear about Melody?"

"Yes I did. Dave took her off cigarettes."

"I'm scared. I saw her upstairs watching a video of all the videos of our life. She was crying. The song over it was How to save a Life."

"Simon, who gave Melody that video?"

"Trever."

"The weird thing about that is that the song How to save a Life fits this exact moment." I got wide eyed and I said,

"Do you think that Trever knew about today?"

"I think so Simon. I think so."


	28. Chapter 28: Revised Ending S,J,M,&T Povo

**This is the final chapter enjoy!**

After that all happened, Jeanette and I just sat around playing Chess. Chess was a long game, for us anyways, so it would keep us distracted. Brittany and Melody came down with dirty faces, they must have been crying.

"Dave said that we can all spend the night down here." Brittany said.

"Okay." I said. Brittany and Melody watched us finish our game. Jeanette beat me because I let her win. I didn't want her to get mad at me. When we were done I asked,

"Any word on Alvin?"

"He won't be joining us." Brittany said. "He's locked in his room."

"Where are Theodore and Eleanor?" Melody asked.

"Taco bell." Jeanette said.

"Oh, I shouldn't have been so hard on Ellie." Brittany said.

"I don't think they will return until curfew." I said.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Everybody said all dull.

The movie went on and on, nobody talked laughed or nothing. Dave, Mom, and Miss Miller and just went to bed when Eleanor and Theodore returned. They joined us down stairs but kept to themselves. When the movie finished, Eleanor and Theodore were sleeping in their sleeping bags, right beside each other. They were not cuddling or anything they were just sleeping next to each other. Brittany was fast asleep as well, I could tell by her snoring, my god she was loud. Melody, poor broken hearted Melody, was asleep next to Brittany. Jeanette was still awake; I moved beside her and whispered,

"I'm going to check on Alvin."

"What about the lock?" She whispered back.

"Anyone could pick a lock, Jeanette. I just want to see if he's okay."

"All right, but you might need this to pick the lock." She pulled out a braid from her hair and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I responded, I kissed her and snuck up the stairs to Alvin, Theodore, and I's room. I picked the door with Jeanette's braid and slowly opened the door. Alvin was sleeping in bed peacefully so I shut the door quietly and I went back to the basement. I joined Jeanette on the floor. "He's fine." I said.

"That's good." Jeanette responded. "Simon, our families have torn apart because of what we did."

"It's not because of that." I whispered.

"Don't deny it, Simon. You and I should have listened to Trever. I just hope the triplets bring everyone back together again."

"I agree we should have listened to Trever and I also hope that the triplet will bring a smile on everybody's face."

"Simon, I'm nervous."

"I'll be there every step of the way." I held Jeanette in my arms and we fell asleep.

Jeanette was supposed to go into labor in the morning, we just didn't know when. Everyone got up to have breakfast at 8 A.M because we were not sure. After breakfast was done, Alvin completely ignored Brittany when she said for him to put the dishes away and went to watch cartoons. Theodore and Eleanor wouldn't face Jeanette and me when we headed up to the guest room to pack the baby clothes for the triplets and to pack Jeanette's needed supplies for when she would be stuck at the hospital for a few days.

Jeanette and I finished at 9:30 A.M and we both went downstairs to get something to drink, Jeanette had a diet Pepsi and when she drank it Brittany yelled,

"OMG! JEANETTE LOOK!" Jeanette looked down at the giant puddle of water and said,

"OH SH**!" We all rushed around except Melody, who was still in her PJs, she went to Dave and said,

"Dave, do I have to go?"

"If you don't want to." Dave responded. "But, your still going to do something while were gone. I want you to clean the house and no going to that prom you hear me?"

"Yes Dave." Melody said going and getting a piece of left over French toast. I caught Dave and asked him why Melody wasn't coming and that's when he told me. I was kind of upset to hear that my own sister was going to come and help my girlfriend/her best friend give birth to triplets.

"Coming Mom?" I asked.

"I'll be right along, dear. You all go on I'll catch up later."

"But Mom, you'll miss the birth."

"No I won't, besides if I do, I got to more births to see." Dave then pushed me out the door and helped Brittany help Jeanette get in the car, I knew that there was going to be huge amounts of press coming to stand outside the hospital which made me nervous. Dave started his car and Miss Miller had Eleanor, Theodore, and Alvin in hers. I was kind of glad that I wasn't in her car. Dave began to drive and Miss Miller followed, until we were out of sight.

* * *

Theodore Povo

"What happened next Simon?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Huh."

"For some odd reason, I don't remember the ending. I thought you would know, Theodore." I felt terrible, I couldn't just tell him that it never happened that what cause him to go in denial. "Simon, I don't remember either."

"Oh course." He shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Jeanette and Melody would know the ending. Bring Melody back in and my beautiful Jeanette should come and see me too." I walked out of Simon's room and noticed Officer Taylor was gone. That was the first thing I wanted to ask everyone.

"Officer Taylor got a call about a house robbery."

"Oh." I then told everyone the rest.

"It's a shame." Alvin said. "Simon doesn't know the ending to his own story."

"Are you all forgetting that Jeanette isn't here?" Melody said. "Also that this story never happened, so how are we going to know the ending.

Jeanette Povo

I got of a taxi as soon as possible to the mental hospital; I ran inside and saw Dave, Melody, Alvin, and Theodore. They jumped when they saw me.

"Jeanette, when did you get here?" Dave asked.

"When I heard the news." I responded. "I took a taxi to get here." I sat down next to Melody and Dave told me everything that happened, Simon's injury, the story he was telling. I was very disturbed by this news.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"He wants to see me too." Melody said. "The problem is we don't have an ending to his story."

"Why not make an ending?" I suggested. Everyone began to smile.

"Jeanette, you're a genius." Melody shouted happily. Melody and I discussed a proper ending with everyone and they all agreed that it was the best thing we could do for him."

* * *

Melody Povo

Jeanette and I got up and walked to Simon's room. There were no more crying girls by it thank god before we opened the door I asked,

"Where are Brittany, Eleanor, and Miss Miller?"

"They're stuck in traffic." Jeanette stated.

"One more thing Jeanette, don't upset him, it isn't good for his health."

"Okay." We opened the door and sat down by Simon, Jeanette looked like she was going to cry seeing Simon like this.

"Hey Jeanette, how's the kids?"

"They're fine, Si." She lied in a perky voice.

"Are you going to tell me the rest of the story?"

"Yes we are." I said. "I'll start it and Jeanette will talk and I will finish the end."  
"All right Melody. Jeanette, my flower, come sit with me." Simon walked out of bed and sat on a sofa. Jeanette walked over and sat next to him and lay in his arms. It was the best thing she could do for Simon. I joined them in a chair on the opposite end and began the ending, but before I did I silently thought, _how could this have happened? Simon and Jeanette should know better, I know Alvin is bad but not this bad, why is Brittany doing this, Eleanor and Theodore are caught in the middle, and I'm standing here watching this even though it's a memory that never happened._ I shut my eyes and breathed, then I opened my eyes and out came words.

* * *

I was so bored and I did clean the house. I mumbled to myself,

"Now I know how Cinderella felt." I took a shower and got dressed. Vinny, the boys' mom was still here packing some last minute stuff. I was so bored that I turned the T.V on to the News. I had found a cigarette that Dave seemed to not notice and I lit it and I smoked. The News was standing outside the hospital where Jeanette was going to have her baby. I listened to the two news casters,

"_Hello everyone, this morning Los Angeles News and I'm Bob," Said Bob. "And this is Jesse."_

"_Hey, this is your little red head women Jesse."_

"_We are just moments away from the carpool carrying a Miss Jeanette Miller pregnant with triplets." Bob continued. "Miss Jeanette Miller used to be a part of a popular girls band called the Chipettes."_

"_Oh Bob," Jesse yelled. "Did you hear that the father is a Mr. Simon Seville from the popular boys band called the Chipmunks?"_

"_Yes I did Jesse. They do make a perfect couple don't they?"_

"_Sure do. LOOK THERE'S THE CARPOOL!" Jeanette stepped out of Dave's car with Simon and Brittany tried to distract the press by strutting her stuff. Theodore and Eleanor got passed the press and Miss Miller and Dave did too. _

"_Hey Jesse," Bob began. "Where's the other Seville?"_

"_What other Seville, Bob?"_

"_Wasn't there a Melody Seville?"_

"_I believe so, Bob?"_

"_Here's a Mr. Alvin Seville."_

"_Hey everyone." Alvin said._

"_Alvin, do you know when Jeanette is actually going to give the birth?"_

"_I believe it's going to be in 30 minutes because first they got to do whatever they do." Alvin then ran inside. "Hi I'm Brittany Miller." Brittany said to the camera._

"_So this is Brittany Miller?" Jesse asked._

"_Sure is?"_

"_Are you going to see the actual birth?"_

"_Yep, me, Eleanor, Miss Miller, and Vinny the boys' mom who will be arriving soon and Mel… I mean that's it, that's all who is going to see the birth and help Jeanette. The only guy in there is Simon. Well, got to go."_

"_There you have it folks, we will keep you updated."_

"_I just want to know why that Melody girl isn't here." Jesse said._

"_Me too, she must be sick. If not then she should feel really guilty for not showing up."_

I was so mad to hear this that I screamed,

"F YOU!" I then threw the clicker at the T.V which caused it to break. When it shattered I didn't care, I just smoked my cigarette. I thought to myself, _how could this have happened? _Vinny came into the room and saw the broken T.V and me and my cigarette.

"I saw everything, Melody." Vinny said. "Don't worry I'm not telling Dave, but tell me this. Why did you start smoking?"

"You're the first who has ever asked me." I said. "I don't know."

"Was it because Dave blamed you for Simon getting Jeanette pregnant?" I nodded my head slowly. "Melody, I know it is hard to be the oldest, I was."

"You were?"

"Yes, In fact, I was the only girl as well."

"But were you blamed?"

"I was blamed for many actions that were made when I was watching them."

"I just feel angry at the world all the time."

"Yeah, you took it out on that boy's heart did you?" I knew she was referring to Trever, Vinny was probably the smartest mom ever and she was the closest thing I was ever going to get to a mom, since mine was long gone.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Is there something else as well?" She asked.

"Well, it's….the prom."

"I somehow knew you were going to mention that." I then left the couch and came back with the dress I was going to wear. The theme was love, so Trever I were supposed to be Romeo and Juliet, but even if I did got to prom, I would be the Juliet who sat alone and never saw Romeo again. I let Vinny see my dress and then she said, "This is a beautiful dress, it would look so adorable on you." She put the dress down and continued, "Melody, I disagree with Dave. I think you should got to your senior prom it's important. I'm going to have a talk with him when I get to the hospital."

"If you could talk him out of his decision that would be great." I said.

"Now, about the birth, I'm not making you go, but I'm just saying it would make Simon really happy if you did." Vinny got up and I watched her out the window, she took the boys' car and soon she was out of sight. I sat around a minute and remembered all the nice things Simon and Jeanette done for me, so I took my cigarette, walked outside, and I stepped on it on the driveway. I threw it out and got into my car and began to drive.

I was running out of time, it was 10 minutes before Jeanette would give birth. I was mad and stressed because everyone and their freaking brother was out driving. I tried to make it past the yellow light, but the dude in front of me was very slow so I slammed on my brakes at the red light. I was so mad that I banged my head against the car horn making it sound every time I said the f bomb. When I was back to driving, my gas was running low.

"OH GREAT!" I shouted. "JUST WHAT I NEED, LOW ON GAS AND NO MONEY!" I pulled into a parking zone; I finally noticed I was at The Coffee Shop. I yelled out loud so everyone could hear me, "IT COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE!" Then it began to rain and since I was in a convertible, I was getting soaked. I got just as mad as the first time and banged my head some more on the car horn and that's when I heard a familiar voice,

"Melody?"

"Trever?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was eating and now I'm off to the hospital to help assist my mom. She's delivering Jeanette's triplets and she wants me to stand outside of the delivery room so the media can't get in. So is that where you're going?"

"I would be if my car had gas."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." I didn't care; I took my keys and hopped into Trever's car. He had an Eclipse so he had a car that was dry. He put a blanket over me and hopped in the driver's seat. He began to drive, while he was driving I said,

"Trever, I'm sorry that I've been such a jerk to you, but I'm changing my ways."

"I know you are." Trever said. "And you will succeed."

"I love you." I said.

"I do too." He responded.

Trever and I ran inside to the hospital with 1 minute until Jeanette's delivery. We ran into the waiting room where everyone who wasn't helping was, they all were shocked to see me,

"No time to explain." I said. "Where's the delivery room?"

"They just left." Theodore said.

"Follow the hallway." Alvin added pointing at the doors. Trever and I ran down the hallway and I saw Simon and I yelled,

"Simon!" Simon turned around and he was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I can't miss my brother's birth."

"I thought you didn't care."

"That was before, but I'm going to turn over a new leaf." I then hugged him and he pulled away after 5 seconds,

"Come on, we have to help Jeanette." I followed Simon into the delivery room and Trever stood outside.

* * *

Jeanette Povo

"So you and I did eventually make up." Simon said.

"Yes," Melody said. "We did."

"Now it's my turn." I said. "You say that I'm you flower and that must mean you are the gentle misunderstood creature."

"You are my flower and you will always be." Simon said with a smile. "Okay I'm ready for more."

I saw Melody walk in with Simon, I was happy that Melody came after all. Now I would have all the company I needed to give birth. Dr. Zanning, Trever's mom, came in and said,

"All right Jeanette, are you ready." I was in a lot of pain from being in labor so I nodded.

"I'll hold your hand threw it." Simon said. He took my hand and continued, "You may squeeze it as hard as you can." Melody was passing doctor Zanning something; I could tell it was water. Eleanor, Brittany, and Miss Miller stood by Dr. Zanning to help if needed. Vinny was on the opposite side of Simon. She whispered a good luck and a I will get you through this in my ear.

"All right." Doctor Zanning said. "Push." I squeezed Simon's hand and pushed. I was going to remember this moment for a long time. The piece of info I wanted to share with my sisters was to never ever have kids. I was only having the first kid and I wanted to stop. When Dr. Zanning told me she saw a head, Brittany freaked out and fainted into Miss Miller's arms. Eleanor giggled a little which made the pain hurt less because I was laughing too. Melody put Brittany on a bench in the delivery room and she would be woken up after I had my triplets. I finally gave birth to the first baby.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

"Violet." Simon and I said. Melody went and washed her in the sink and put her in a pink blanket. The next one was had and it was a baby boy. He looked so much like Simon; he had blue eyes and his smile so he was to be Simon JR. I had finally gave birth to Everett and noticed that Everett looked like Alvin and Theodore, which made me laugh. I was glad to be done with birth, I got to hold all my babies at once and Eleanor took a picture. Miss Miller woke Brittany up and she was sort of disappointed to miss the other births.

The rest of the family came in and they each got to hold my babies. Vinny smiled at me and said,

"Nothing to it." Trever had gave Eleanor's picture to the media and they finally left by 7 P.M. Vinny then walked over to Melody and gave her a bag,

"What's this?" Melody asked.

"Open it." Dave said. Melody opened the bag to revel her Juliet dress. She gave Vinny a hug first and then she hugged Dave. She ran to Trever and kissed him.

"Brittany," Alvin said. "I'm sorry, I just worry about you."

"And I worry about you my little jail bird." Brittany replied. Brittany then went to Eleanor and said,

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Eleanor said. She then hugged Brittany which made me smile. Eleanor then reunited with Theodore and they approached me.

"Sorry I called you a fat ass, Jeanette." Theodore said.

"And I'm sorry for bringing up the food thing with you two in the room."

"It's all right Jeanette." Eleanor. A few minutes passed and thanks to Brittany, Melody's hair was in the prettiest style it's ever been in. Trever was in his dress shirt and tie and he said,

"Come on, it's time to go."

"Wait," Melody said approaching me and my babies. "Should I leave your presence Jeanette?"

"Go on get out of here!" I said in a laugh and they ran out.

"Love." Simon said kissing me.

"They'll never learn." I joked.

"I love you Jeanette, my flower."

"And I love you Simon, my misunderstood gentle creature."

* * *

Melody Povo

Trever and I entered the prom; they were playing our favorite song.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Yes you may my vampire boy." We slowed danced and while we were I asked the question,

"Why me? Why me out of all the girls who wanted you. They were prettier, popular, and were……thin. I've been waiting all my life for an answer." Trever paused and then said,

"It's probably because you're different from the other girls. You've shown me that being different is okay. You have also taught me not to judge outer looks." I smiled and looked up into is silver eyes, for second, I thought that his eyes were sparkling. Was this the Edward Cullen moment a lot of girls wanted from there boyfriend? I didn't know, but I knew one thing, he knew this ending for a long time and he was now living it out instead of predicting it.

* * *

Simon Povo

"So that's what happened?"

"Yes." Melody and Jeanette responded.

"I guess everything turned out great."

"Simon," Jeanette said. "Would you like to see your children?"

"Yes." I responded.

* * *

Jeanette Povo

I prayed that this plan would work, I took three baby dolls and brought them into Simon, he took them and he cried for a while and then, SNAP!

"Jeanette? Melody? Hey, what am I doing here?" Simon said. "And why am I holding three baby dolls?" Melody and I smiled at each other and that's when we told him to sit down, open his ears, and listen to his story.

* * *

**Okay so this book is now offically complete, but maybe, I'm still thinking about it, if I get 45 reviews, I'll make a squeal. Not sure yet, send and opinon. Please notify me if you are confused about a part in the book, I can explain it in perfect detail. Please give me a rating in stars, tell me what you think. What do you think about Melody and Trever? How funny to you was it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
